


All's Fair in Love and War

by liesorlife



Series: The crazy world of Valentino Rossi [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a love story between Vale and a girl, and just escalates into a full war between camp vale and camp marc. </p><p>Not real, hopefully will never ever happen!!!!</p><p>I know this was up before, but for some reason it got deleted, so parts of it are getting a rewrite now too, but don't worry Marc still suffers lots!!! New chapters have now been written!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



She was 25 years old, and never been here before, never heard the noise from the bikes, now she has and now she is hooked. One in particular she doesn’t know his name, but she will, she resolves that by the end of the weekend she will know everything about him. Everything.

Like she has been stalking him for years, she wanders up to the fence, the one separating the fans from the riders and waits patiently, only patience has never been her strong point, she knows that she can’t give up, she will meet her idol, and he will know her name before the sun goes down. But he doesn’t come out, only one rider does and she is not interested in someone who looks like a twelve year old half starved hamster, “really?” She thinks, “his mouth is too big for his face”, but he has spotted her, and he is interested. “Easy”, he thinks to himself, turning what he believes his his most winning smile on her, flashing all his teeth.

“Hi, can I help you” Marc asks, he thinks he is being charming and subtle, but she is cringing, he is letting “Mini Marc” do the talking, looking down at his crotch, she can’t suppress a giggle, and it doesn’t spike her interest at all. “Actually, yes you can. do you know who this is?” She points to the picture in her programme. “Yes, but what are you doing here if you do not know this? That is Valentino Rossi, possibly the most famous Motorcycle racer in the world, he is a 9 time world champion.” He sounds like an over excited fan girl when he is talking to her, and she thinks he sounds pathetic, but he is not impressed with Rossis records as much as he just wants to be with her, and he genuinely thinks that if he shows an interest in who she likes, she will become interested in him.

“So, can I meet him?” Really careful to keep the excitement out of her voice. Marc sighs, he doesn’t want to introduce her to Vale, he wants her for himself. “Sure, I will text him, see if he is around. Who shall I say is asking?” He sounds so miserable that she is not interested in him, that she almost feels sorry for him, but her excitement at meeting Vale quickly squashes the feelings of pity. “Sorry, I never told you my name, it’s Danni.” Marc is tempted to tell Vale it is Pedrosa, as Vale would just text back a lame excuse and he can tell her that he is not interested. But he doesn’t and less than 5 minutes later Vale arrives.

“Where is she Marc?” Vale is not all that interested in another fangirl, but he knows from reading Marcs text that this one is different, and he is right. There is something fascinating about her, something different, special, and instantly he wants her. He would do anything for her. Anything she wanted is hers, no questions asked. “Danni?” He asks, making sure his sexy Italian accent is as pronounced as he can make it. “He is perfect”, she thinks. “Yes” trying so hard to keep her voice steady. “Come with me.” She follows him back through the paddock, Marc too. “Get lost Marc” Vale knows Marc fancies her, but this is one battle he will never win. “She isn’t interested in a sad little virgin like you, well unless you count all those long shower sessions with your hand as experience” Marc is mortified, tears stinging his eyes, but Vale is not done yet. “Maybe if you looked older than 15 you would stand a chance with a real women, come and see me when you hit puberty and I will hook you up with someone more age appropriate, now go back to the Honda garage and ask Emilio if he will put your Peppa Pig DVD on before nap time”

“She is laughing at me”, Marc thinks as he runs away, “why do I always get so tongue tied around Vale?” Marc hates Vale right now, he always wants what Marc wants. But he is not having Danni, no he is not. This is war and it is not over yet. He is crying when he gets back to the garage. His dad is there, to give him a cuddle, and some advice.

“Daddy?” Marc asks, after he has calmed down enough to stop crying, “yes sweetie, what is it? Who has upset you?” “Why does Vale always get the girls I like? And why does he put them off me by insulting me? It is not fair”. “There is a very fine line between love and war Marc, and what you are going through with Vale may seem like you are at war with him, but maybe there is more too it than that. Maybe he wants what you have, and will do what he can to take it away from you”. “But what is the difference between love and war? When will I know that I will be happy?” “Love and War? Simple, one involves a great deal of physical and emotional torture and pain, the other is war!”

He is trying to cheer Marc up, but his terrible joke doesn’t work, and he lapses into a pained silence. He stays awake all night, unable to get Danni out of his mind, but he can’t, he has never felt this way about any other girl, and it is torturing his soul thinking about her. Lying in his bed, the song “lonely” from the Team America movie playing over and over again on his iPod, in the dark doesn’t help. He still can’t sleep. Jealousy and hatred for Vale surge through his veins as he lies there, wondering what him and Danni are up to right now.


	2. Winning and losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc can't cope with seeing vale and the girl he loves together, especially when vale taunts him in front of her.. Again..

The whole weekend seemed like a dream for Vale, he never thought he could be this happy doing something other than racing. But with Danni it seems so different from all his other relationships. There is no pressure here, they have just met but it feels like they have known each other for years. They take it slowly, that first night they don’t even have sex, Vale would usually run a mile from this situation, after all he could have sex with a different girl every night if he wanted too, he is Valentino Rossi.

They talk, they laugh, they eat pizza. They are really happy, but on track the problems refuse to go away.

Saturday morning arrives bright and early, Vale waking up on the sofa where he slept, insisting Danni have the bed, being a real gentleman, he can smell breakfast and it smells amazing. Danni brings him coffee and a plate of fried eggs, bacon and toast. “You have a big day ahead of you, you need to eat and keep your strength up.” Danni’s hair is messy, and yesterdays makeup is smeared on her face, but Vale finds her even more sexy like this, there is more appeal in a women willing to show the love of her life what she looks like first thing in the morning he thinks as he shovels the food into his mouth at an alarmingly fast rate, like he has never seen food before.

They shower, separately, Vale is determined not to rush this, he wants everything perfect for his new love, but eventually they are ready and head to the track. Free practise 3 was dominated by Aleix Espargaro, much to the surprise of everyone who thought Marc would nail it like he has every other session that weekend. Vale finished the session in 10th place, behind Lorenzo and Pol Espargaro but mercifully in front of Bradley Smith so he is saved from the indignity of being the slowest official Yamaha.

Vale has to remind himself that Danni doesn’t know the rules for the qualifying session, that he was in the top ten in the combined practise sessions, so is automatically through to Q2 and can skip Q1, she understands, telling herself that it is only a motor race and not rocket surgery, how complicated can it be? He loves her instant understanding, and for the hundredth time that weekend he is grateful he found her. He is forced to watch from the sidelines as Marc takes pole and his bike breaks down, leaving him stranded at the other side of the race track unable to get back in time to hop on the spare bike, in 12th place.

Back in the motorhome he is angry, pacing up and down, if he could he would be breathing fire he is that mad. “DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He shouts as he paces, angry with everyone around him, Danni sensing that he needs space backs away and leaves him too it, telling him that she will be back later when he has calmed down.

Vale stops pacing, noticing for the first time that he is alone, and he doesn’t like it. He texts Danni, telling her he needs her to come back, he can’t do this without her. Vale knows he is falling in love, and it scares him how dependant he has become on her within 24 hours. And she is there, straight away, she is there for him, and will be forever. He falls asleep in her arms, while she tells him how he can win the race from 12th, that it is not the disaster he thought it would be.

She shifts her body slightly to make him more comfortable, he needs a good night sleep far more than she does, and she is more than willing to make that sacrifice for him. Vale stirs slightly, snuggling into her soft, sweet smelling body, but he doesn’t wake up, and together they sleep, entwined together.

Vale is gone when she wakes up, she can hear him in the shower, he is singing, something in Italian, he sounds so happy, not bothering to keep his voice down as he belts out an of key, out of tune song. “Wow”, she thinks “I have heard him sing, and I still love him!”

They run into Marc on the grid, he is with Alex. “Can’t get a girl, so you hang out with your brother” Vale can’t resist the jibe. Danni laughs, it hurts Marc, he doesn’t know why Vale insists on rubbing it in his face that Danni wanted him and not Marc. “Danni, this is Alex Marquez, he looks like a slightly better fed, taller version of Marc. I think he was the one their parents loved most, as they appear to have fed him!” Arm in arm they walk away towards Vales grid slot leaving Marc alone with Alex. “Don’t listen to him Marc, just go out there and beat him on track. He is jealous of your success and this is just a cruel, pathetic attempt to distract you from winning.” “Yeah well it is working” Marc says as he forces his helmet on.

It is, Marc doesn’t win, for the first time all year he loses out, beaten by Stefan Bradl. He hates finishing second, wishing he had crashed out so he could have an excuse, but at least he beat Vale he thinks as he goes up to the podium with Stefan and Vale.

Joined by Stefan the after party is fantastic, Vale had forgotten how sweet Stefan is, he has no interest in the war between Vale and Marc but can’t help laughing as Vale describes the way Marc reacts to his attempts to destabilise him. The three of them are joined by Stefans best friend and it is not long before they are all very drunk. All four of them, happy and drunk fall asleep in a heap on the floor.  
A few doors down it is a different story, Marc is setting up his online dating profile, determined to prove to Vale once and for all that he is not a sad little virgin, but a real man.


	3. The dangers of online dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc tries to find love...

Marc can’t believe it has come to this, a three time world champion and he can’t get a date to save his life. Wallowing in self pity he fills out the details on the dating website. Name: “Oh god”, he thinks, I can’t put my real name, no one will take it seriously. So he moves onto the next question. He finally decides on pretending to be a Marc Marquez fan. He spends hours agonising over it, but finally he is happy enough to go public.

About: 21 year old, athletic, non-smoker. On the short side, but very sweet and lovable.  
Details: 21 year old man, 168cm tall  
Intent: MMarquezfan93 in looking for a relationship  
Personality: outgoing.  
City: Barcelona, Spain  
Nationality: Spanish  
Education: High School  
Profession: Professional sportsman

Now the really tricky part, uploading a photo, he chooses one where it is not 100% clear who he is, it was taken at a party where he was quite drunk. Finally he is feeling more positive, he is going to the next race with a girlfriend, one that won’t be taken from him by Rossi.

The following morning, the first thing he does is check his messages, there are none, feeling disheartened he goes to get some food. Alex is the only one who knows what he is trying, and he promises not to say anything, as he knows how embarrassing this is for Marc. Marc finds a message from a girl when he checks after lunch, 20 years old and a huge fan of Marcs. Marc is thrilled. He spends the rest of the day messaging her, she sounds perfect, incredible MotoGP knowledge, she seems to know everything about Marcs career, Alex tells him it doesn’t sound right, she sounds more like a stalker than a potential love interest. Marc doesn’t listen though, and he is getting more and more involved as the days grow into a full week, he can feel himself falling in love.

Finally he plucks up the courage to ask her to meet him, she agrees. He is so excited, he finally asks for her real name; “It’s Carly” she messages back instantly. They agree on a time and a place, he is so excited, but asks Alex to go with him, he has read the dangers of meeting strangers online, and there is no way he would meet someone for the first time without taking someone along with him.

He spends hours getting dressed, making sure his hair is perfect, Alex as to drive them to the restaurant because Marc is just too nervous. Marc gets the shock of his life when it is Valentino and Stefan sat there waiting for him, the biggest smirks on their faces. “See Stefan, what did I tell you? Desperate little thing aren’t you Marc?! Reading from the profile he printed off Vale can’t help but laugh “On the short side, but very sweet and lovable! That is just too funny, did you actually think someone would be interested in you?! Come on Stefan, let’s go and leave the children here, although they might be happier at Mcdonalds with a happy meal”

Marc runs out the restaurant in tears, Alex close behind, stopping only to give Vale an evil glare. “Maybe we went a bit far Vale, it is not Marcs fault he is really boring and can’t get a girlfriend” Vale just laughs, “maybe, maybe not but that was the most fun I have had in days, now home for a beautiful meal cooked by a beautiful lady”. “You really like Danni, don’t you? I have never seen you look so happy and contented”. Vale just smiles and nods as they head back to his motorhome.

The three of them have a lovely evening, as Stefan and Vale fill her in on what happened with Marc, Danni finds it hilarious but a little bit cruel. Not cruel enough to want to contact Marc and see if he is okay though.

Stefan leaves after he has finished his meal and most of Vales favourite wine, leaving Danni and Vale alone. “You know I really love you, I am so glad I found you”, he whispers into her ear after they have finished having sex, she has really had her eyes opened to what an athletic Italian sex god can do in the bedroom, and she is falling more and more in love with him every day, every time they make love they get closer, it is not just sex anymore, they are becoming one. Vale is drifting off to sleep when his phone rings. It is Alex Marquez and he sounds really pissed off.

“Seriously, you pathetic old man, leave Marc alone. What you did today was sick, you might find it funny, but you have destroyed him. When you treat him as badly as you do, you lose the respect of everyone around you who knows the truth. I know you got the girl he wanted, but could you not have just left it there? Why did you torment him so much?” Vale is fighting the urge to yawn, “why do Marquez’ have to be so boring” he thinks as he listens to Alex drone on in the background. He gets rid of him by promising Alex that he will find a way to make it up to Marc. “I’m sure I can bribe someone to play with him for a bit” he thinks to himself as he settles back against the pillow.

Turning towards Danni he has to ask; “Does Alex have a point?” She sighs “Yes, it was really funny, I don’t like Marc anymore than you do, but maybe you did take it too far”. Vale tells her that he is going to try to make it up to him, but he will need her help. “You know you will always have my help, and my support, no matter what you decide to do. I love you Vale”, he smiles in the darkness, that warm fuzzy feeling he gets when Danni and him are alone is the sweetest feeling in the world, he would give up racing for her, all she would have to do is ask. “Love you too, so much”


	4. Partying for Polyccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing a surprise birthday party for Pol couldn't go wrong... Could it??

It has been weeks since the dating website fiasco, but Marc is still angry. On the outside he is calm and rational, inside however he is still seething. He has given up mentioning it to Alex, who seems to have lost interest in discussing it, which doesn’t please Marc as he knows if Alex thought about it, he would be a great help at thinking up the best way to get even. It takes weeks of careful planning, getting the net, setting up the sensors, forming a plot to get Vale to step into his trap. “This is going to be great!” he thinks.

“Hi Vale, it’s Marc, I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to the surprise birthday party Aleix Espargaro is throwing Pol? I know we have had a few problems recently, but I promised Aleix I would invite as many people as possible, Stefan and Colin have already said yes so you will have friends there, and you can bring Danni, and I promise you won’t see me.” Vale is interested. “Will there be a free bar?” Marc ensures him that there will be, and Vale hangs up promising him he will be there. Vale never turns down free alcohol.

Marc arrives at Aleix’ early to “help set up”, that’s what he is telling Aleix anyway. Alex is given the job of distracting Pol, but Aleix assures him not to bother until after 1pm as Pol won’t be awake before then and will get suspicious if he is woken up so early.

Marc carefully sets up his trap, now it is simply a case of luring Vale into it, he is smiling to himself as he helps Aleix cook food, decorate the biggest cake he has ever seen, sorting out champagne as ice buckets. Aleix is really spending a lot of money of this party, he is determined to make it a success.

The bell rings, the first guests are arriving. Marc goes to get the door, only he has forgotten where the sensors for his giant net are and he triggers one, instantly he is trapped, hoisted into the air, stranded there. He can’t believe he was so stupid, that he got caught in his own trap.

The bell rings again; “Get the door Marc!” Aleix shouts at him from upstairs, but he can’t. “I’m stuck Aleix!”.Aleix sighs, “typical” he thinks, “I have to do everything myself”. Running downstairs he stops suddenly when he spots Marc, trapped in the net, suspended 8 feet from the ground. “That is the best party game I have seen in a really long time! Let’s see how many people laugh when they come in”. Marc looks like he is going to cry, “b-b-but I didn’t do it on purpose”.

Aleix ignores him, opening the door to Stefan, Vale, Colin and Danni makes Marc feel even more miserable. “Why does it have to be Vale who sees me first?!” He can hear him laughing. It is Vale who asks Aleix if he has a long enough stick to poke him with. Aleix goes to find one while his guests place Pols presents on the table, and Vale hits the vodka. All the guests are there, Pol is loving his party, the effort his brother went too means so much to him, most of his presents are well thought out, there are a few exceptions; Scott Redding got him a voucher for ten percent off a Scott Redding t-shirt of his choice, Rabat just took something cheap from his dads jewellery store, but Aleix got him his own Marc Marquez to play with for the night and he is thrilled.

Bored and hungry Marc has no idea what time it is, he has been insulted, poked, had things thrown at him. Vale set up a scoring system. Various body parts worth different points when he is hit, and he thinks he has rigged the contest so birthday boy Pol wins, as the board says he has 125 points, second is, he notices with a tear in his eye, his brother Alex. That hurts the most, Alex joining in tormenting him, he thought Alex loved him

They leave him there all night. Marc has never been more humiliated in his life, and it is getting worse. Even Alex is not trying to help him, he has long disappeared, when Danni approaches him. “Marc are you okay?” “No, it was not meant to happen this way, it was supposed to be my night, why does everything I do go wrong? Vale was the one supposed to be trapped here while I laughed at him” The pity is gone, how dare he try to hurt Vale, Danni is glad he is trapped there like a fish, with no chance of escaping. Picking up the stick she pokes him with it, telling him that Vale was right, he is a spoilt child who needs to grow up. Conveniently forgetting everything Vale has done to Marc, she leaves him all alone again, to find Vale, to tell him that she loves him.

Vale has had a lot to drink, he is in the garden singing:  
“I’ll tell you a story about Marquez  
I threw a tomato at his head  
we know tomatoes won’t break his skin  
But this one did, because it came in a tin!”

Danni laughs, wrapping her arms around her man, leading him to a private spot, far away from prying motorcycle racers, so they can have some privacy. She tells him what Marc did and is shocked to find out he already knew. “Really, when has he ever been able to get one over on me, he needs to realise he is fighting a war he can’t win. I was never in any danger from that trap. It is okay Danni, I will always be one step ahead of Marc Marquez”.


	5. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc can't carry on fighting this war. He just can't carry on with anything

It is not until the following afternoon that he is finally released from his prison. Aleix presses the release button and he falls to the floor, landing heavily, covered in bruises he just wants to go home, bury himself in his bed and never have to face the world again. “Are you not going to thank me for letting you go? That’s not very nice, is it Marc?” Marc looks at him, he is supposed to thank him for releasing him? He left him there for hours, laughed at him when everyone was torturing him. Now he is supposed to be grateful that Aleix let him go? No way. He turns his back on him and walks out.

He gets home, Alex is lying on the sofa watching a movie, he barely looks up as Marc walks in. He feels guilty for not helping him, but he had too much too drink and doesn’t really remember what happened. The look on Marcs face is one of defeat, he looks so broken, so unhappy. He can’t even remember what started this anymore, but he wants it to be over. He doesn’t speak to Alex, walking past him, he heads straight for his room. Burying his face into his pillow, he cries himself to sleep.

Danni is making lunch for herself and Vale, Vale is really hungover, his head is pounding as he lies on the sofa with a wet face cloth over his eyes. Danni wants him to try calling a truce with Marc, this war has gone on long enough. Marc is still a young guy, he doesn’t have the experience to battle with Vale. She actually thought he went to far with the last stunt, it was cruel, such a dreadful public humiliation for him, but now is not the time to be bringing it up. Vale is hungry, and he is not very nice when he is hungry!

While they eat, she tentatively brings up the Marc subject, Vale laughs, but it is cold and merciless. “He started this, he thought he could have what I deserved, and he needs to learn that life is not fair. He beats me on track, I humiliate him off it, it is a game - for both of us.” “He is missing the point” she thinks “for Marc this is not a game” but she knows that he is not going to listen to her. She loves him, she loves him so much, but there is this dark cloud in Vales mind, something that makes all his logic disappear.

Danni needs to see Marc, to make sure he is okay. Alex lets her in, telling her that Marc is asleep. Alex wakes him up, telling him he has a visitor. Marc looks so pale, he looks awful Danni notices. “Are you okay Marc?” He tries to nod, but he can’t, he is so sick of this. Breaking down, he falls to the floor and starts to sob. Alex and Danni join him on the floor, wrapping him up in a hug, telling him that they are going to help him, that they are really sorry for what he was put through. “But Vale is your boyfriend, what will he say?” Danni reassures him that she doesn’t care, Vale went too far last night. Marc manages a small smile, feeling a bit better he gets up, he is limping and still in quite a lot of pain, but he is feeling more positive. The whole world is not against him like he thought, maybe he does have some friends left after all.

The rest of the day passes quickly, him and Alex are joined by Tito Rabat and play a game of MotoGP Monopoly, where the chance cards include contracts with top teams, and instead of hotels they build race tracks. Tito was one of the riders who refused to join in last night, telling Marc that he thought it was cruel and a sick joke that he didn’t deserve. Tito and Alex let Marc win the game, Marc tells him everything else that Vale has done to him, all the cruel jibes, the dating fiasco, everything. Tito can’t believe it, he thought Vale was a great guy, now he knows differently.

Tito tells him he needs to plan one last battle, and this time he won’t be doing it alone, he will have help. Marc, getting his hopes up that this time will be different, this time it will work. Titos plan is truly evil. Marc has to disappear.

They plan every last detail, the three of them, staying up all night, but eventually they decide it is fool proof.

But it goes wrong, Marc is driving towards his carefully chosen hiding place when he loses control of the car and crashes. Hitting his head against the windscreen, he is severely concussed. He has serious internal injuries, and almost doesn’t make it. Arriving at the hospital Marc is not conscious, and needs emergency surgery. Alex is there, his mum and dad are there, waiting for him to recover.

Marc wakes up, he is in a lot of pain and has no idea why. The more he thinks about it the more he realises he doesn’t know where he is, or even who he is. Looking around the room he is confused by the three people standing there, “Who are you?”, he asks, he is scared, really scared.

Alex is almost crying, how can Marc have forgotten him. “Marc, it’s me; Alex”, “Who is Marc?” He is wide eyed, and terrified. What is going to happen to him now? What if he can never remember who he is? The doctors tell his parents that he is suffering from post traumatic amnesia, and will probably regain his memories once he has had time to rest and recover.

All they can do is hope, Alex believes this is all Dannis fault, he wishes that Marc had never met her.


	6. Who's Marc?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentinos conscience is killing him, how can he make it up to Marc? He has no idea who Valentino is

Marc is confused, nothing makes sense anymore, he is being told about all about his life, his glittering career as the youngest world champion and he doesn’t remember any of it. Every day he wakes up in the secure unit at the hospital, and has to tell himself that his name is Marc Marquez, that he has a family and a life. He knows that if he could just remember, he could go home, but he doesn’t want to go home. His home is here, here is comfortable, the longer he stays in the hospital, he happier he is. Someone called Alex visits him every day, telling him that he is his little brother, but how can he be? Surely if he had a brother he would remember, wouldn’t he?

Valentino feels awful, he put Marc through hell before the accident, but deep down he is grateful that Marc no longer remembers. Danni tells him to stop moping around, to go and see Marc. Try to see if he remembers something. She even says she will go with him. He is so nervous, he meets Alex in the hospital waiting room, “What are you doing here? I can’t believe your nerve! After everything you put him through, you show up here, now?! Get lost Rossi” Vale can’t believe the contempt in Alex’ voice, he has never been spoken to with so much anger, and he wants to cry, but he can’t.

Physically Marc looks fine, apart from a few cuts and bruises, you would not know he had been in a car crash, but there is a lost look in his eyes, he looks scared and haunted. “Marc?” Marc looks at him, startled. “Oh” he thinks “it is just another doctor”, although why he has “The Doctor” written on his hat is completely lost on Marc. He finds it a bit strange, he has met a lot of doctors over the last 3 weeks, but none that have their profession written on their hat in multiple colours. The whole effect is bizarre, “Who are you?” he has to ask. “It’s Valentino”. The name means something to Marc, something is stirring in the depths of his mind.

“Oh, I know you” there is excitement in Marcs voice, “You’re the guy who did all those silent movies in the 1920s, what are you doing here? You died in 1926!” “Close enough” Vale thinks, but he knows that wouldn’t be fair on Marc, he doesn’t need anymore deceptions. Looking at Danni, they know each other so well, that they don’t need to communicate openly anymore. They both know it is time to be open and honest with him. “Marc, not that Valentino, I am Valentino Rossi”. The blank stare is back, he doesn’t know. Valentino tries not to take it personally, but it is so difficult, it must be nearly impossible for Alex to deal with. “No wonder he was so mad at me” Vale thinks.  
He spends two hours there, telling Marc stories about his racing exploits, he doesn’t bring up the fights, or the arguments. Just the happy times. Only it doesn’t work, Marc doesn’t remember anything. Danni tries to tell him that people still love him. That he has thousands of fans all around the world who are still hoping and praying that he is going to be okay.

Marc is starting to become overwhelmed, he has no idea why he would have thousands of fans, and these strangers are making him feel uncomfortable. He feels like crying, he just wants to be left alone. Why won’t these people leave him alone? “Marc? Are you okay?” Danni is concerned, picking up on Marcs upset. “No, I just don’t know who I am, I wake up everyday and have to reread the sheet of paper with facts about my life. Do you have any idea what it is like to wake up everyday and have to remind yourself that you have a brother, a mum, a dad, a career? I have no idea what is going to happen to me next, and I’m so…” He stops talking and bursts into tears. Big sobs, chest heaving, while he tries to control his emotions, “scared” he whispers, “I’m so scared”.

Danni tries to give him a cuddle, but he shies away from her, unable to cope with human contact from strangers. Vale feels so awful. he had no idea it was this bad. He knows that he didn’t cause the crash but he was so horrible to Marc, that if the real world was fair it would be him in that bed, terrified that he was never going to get better. Alex is back, telling them that it is time for them to be leaving, Marc needs to rest, and having them around is making him uncomfortable.

Telling Marc that he will be back soon, he is not giving up on him, he is going to bring photos, and videos to help remind him, Danni and him leave.

*

“Think they bought that?” Marc asks Alex, once he is sure they’re alone. “Yep, great acting bro! This plan of Titos was brilliant, I know hitting your head was not fun but this is the best revenge I have ever witnessed”

Alex sends Tito a text, telling him that it is working, Vale fell for it all. The whole plan worked. Reading the text Tito smiles, texting back straight away, telling Alex that he will be up to visit in the morning to discuss where they are going next, Vale might feel guilty, but it is nothing that he doesn’t deserve.

*

It is raining when Vale and Danni get home, he has been crying “I feel so awful for him, I have no idea how to help him. I feel so responsible for everything. What am I going to do?” Danni gives him a hug, “I don’t know Vale, I just don’t know. It is an awful situation, but this is not your fault. I know you feel responsible, but trust me, there is nothing you can do. Just be there for him if he needs anything”. “This really sucks”, Danni rests her chin on his forehead, “I know honey, believe me I know”.


	7. Deceiving Rudolph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Marc to leave the hospital. How long can he keep up the deception?

Marc is getting really bored with the hospital, Alex and Tito are the only two who know the truth though, and trying to convince his therapists that Alex can look after him, and maybe going home will help him remember who he is is not easy. Vale visits him every day, it doesn’t matter how rude Alex is too him he always comes back. Torturing Vale is great fun for Marc, he is still convinced that Marc has amnesia, insisting on having Vale tell him all about his wonderful career every single day.

“Alex, you can’t be serious, there is no way you are capable of looking after Marc in this state. You’re too young. He should move in with me, I will be much better at looking after him than you will”. Vale has no intentions of letting Alex look after Marc, he is not responsible enough. Alex was hoping Vale would suggest just this, and he agrees. When the doctors finally release Marc, Vale and Danni are there to collect him. Vale carrying Marcs bag, they leave the hospital together, the smell of fresh air means so much to Marc after six weeks in the hospital. “Can I drive the car Rudolph?” “No, you can not, and try to remember my name is Valentino, not Rudolph”. Resigned Marc climbs into the back seat, slipping the seat belt on, he falls asleep on the long journey back to Rossis house.

Vale shows him to his room, he has had it redecorated with posters of Marc from his numerous podiums. There is a dartboard on one wall, and a huge TV on another. The bed is so huge and comfortable looking Marc just wants to dive straight in and have a nap, he is exhausted, his doctors warned him that the journey would tire him out, he has been through a really traumatic experience, and he still needs a lot of rest before he is physically fully recovered.

He sleeps for most of the afternoon, Vale and Danni take it in turns to check up on him. Danni is cooking pizza for supper, “Rudolph?” “Valentino!” Vale is trying to be patient with him, but he has no trouble remembering Dannis name, just Vales. “Sorry”, he looks so upset that he can never get Vales name right, “it is eating him up inside” Vale thinks, and it reminds him of everything that Marc has lost, and instead of getting angry with him, he wants to give him a cuddle, to tell him that it is going to be okay, that he is going to be there for him, helping him.

Marc eats his pizza, sitting in the middle of the sofa, right between Vale and Danni. They spend the evening watching a movie, that they let Marc choose. “Rudolph, I’m thirsty” Marc says, “VALENTINO!” he yells. “Don’t shout at him! It is not his fault he is having problems. Just get him a drink and stop being so nasty” Danni wraps her arms around him, Marc smirks as Vale goes to fetch him his drink. “I’m sorry Marc, I know how hard this is for you”. 

Soon it feels like Marc is running their lives, and Vales patience is wearing thin. Every morning he takes him breakfast in bed, only to be greeted with “hi Rudolph”, he caters to his every whim, takes him to race tracks, trying everything he can think of to help Marc regain his memory.

They go to the Catalunya race track, one Marc has seen hundreds of time, but nothing. Not a thing. The one thing that stops Valentino from punching him in the face is that lost look on Marcs face, he is so scared. The noise from the F1 cars testing there is freaking him out. He is shaking every time a car screams past him. “Rudolph? What is that?” Vale knows that this is too soon, Marc was not ready for this after all, he is so upset that Marc is upset that he doesn’t even mind being called Rudolph. Sighing, he leads Marc back home, telling him that he is sorry.

“Danni, I need to go to Silverstone next weekend, but I can’t leave Marc home alone, and I can’t take him with me, what am I going to do?” It is late at night, Vale put Marc to bed an hour ago with a bedtime story and a mug of hot chocolate. “Simple, leave him here with me, I will look after him for you”. “Really? You would do that for me?” “Yes, I love you, you know that I would do anything for you, even look after your little Marcie for you”.

Valentino leaves, promising to call them every day, to see how Marcie is, promising him he will bring him a present home, but only if he is a good boy. It hurts Vale to leave Danni and Marc alone, the last few weeks have seen him really start to care about Marc in a way he never thought was possible.

Danni spends the weekend hanging out with Marc, they go to the beach, play arcade games. “This feels so great” Marc thinks, “this is the relationship I should have had. Vale is a lucky guy”. that familiar jealousy that he thought he had buried is rising to the surface, why does Vale always get what he wants? Danni has really grown to care about Marc too, having him around makes her want a family.

They wake up early on Sunday to watch the race, Valentino wins, from Pol Espargaro and Stefan Bradl. Marc hates not being there racing, knowing that he is perfectly okay now. He needs to get back on his bike soon. He misses everything about racing. He knows deep down that it is time for him to end the deception, but how? He needs to talk to Alex, and Tito, to find a way to end this. Vale has been his own personal servant for three weeks, surely that is enough punishment for what he put Marc through?


	8. The truth is out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth has to come out sooner rather than later, surely Vale is not going to be too mad.. Is he?

Tito, Alex and Marc discuss it for hours, how to announce to the world that Marc has his getting his memories back. But he doesn’t know Valentino is listening to their every word, and he is getting so angry the longer he eavesdrops on them. “How can he have pulled this off for nearly a month!” he thinks, he is so mad he wants to storm into the room and hit him. But what’s the point? Marc actually put a lot of effort into the guilt trip he sent him on, and Vale is proud of him.

Quietly he eases open Marcs bedroom door, “Marcie?” Marc looks up, “Don’t worry about it Marc, I am not mad at you. I know you don’t have amnesia, but after everything I put you through I can’t be angry with you.” Vale looks like he is about to cry, “you can even stay here for a while longer if you want, I actually never thought I would admit this, but I love having you around, apart from when you call me Rudolph, please stop that”. Tito snorts, milk shoots out of his nose, “you called him Rudolph?!” Suddenly all four of them are laughing. “Everyday for a month” Marc says with a grin, “sometimes I almost slipped up and called him Vale”.

“You do know that now the truth is out, I can race again? Are you prepared to start losing again Rudolph? Sorry, Vale!” Vale is smiling, “okay that I can cope with, but first of all I need your help, all of you. I want to propose to Danni, and I need some help organising it.” It hurts Marc, Vale marrying the one women he still feels like he deserves, but this is the time to end the war, embrace the changes in his life. He smiles up at Vale “Sure, what do you need? And please say it doesn’t involve a big net and a stick!” Hugging him, Vale assures him it won’t, the mean tricks are over. Well the ones he will be playing on Marc anyway. There are plenty of other riders on the track he can play games with.

Danni is thrilled with Vales proposal, and she can’t wait to get married. Throwing all her time and efforts into throwing the wedding of the century, but Vale has plans too and she won’t listen to him. He wanted to have the wedding at the misano race track, this is the most important day of his life, and he needs to feel close to Marco when he gets married. The arguments are getting more and more frequent, more and more heated and there are days when they don’t speak to each other at all.

Luca tells him to talk to her, Marc gives him the same advice, that they were made for each other, they have so much in common. Even Marc, who wanted her so badly for himself it almost destroyed him, can see that they are meant to be together. Vale is not sure anymore, he doesn’t know who she is anymore. She has become a monster, it seems the transference happened over night.

“Vale? I have been thinking, I have been looking at wedding venues. And with the money you earn I was thinking of hiring out this beautiful castle for the whole week, we could spend the days leading up to our big day relaxing there, it is an amazing place” “Is she going to stop to take a breath” Vale thinks disheartened. He has to tell her, “Danni, I want to get married at Misano.” She looks shocked, “This is no time to joke Vale honey, we are getting married here, why would we need anything else?” Vale is getting angry “BECAUSE THIS IS MY WEDDING TOO! I WANT TO GET MARRIED AT MISANO RACE TRACK. I NEED THIS” He starts to cry, “It shouldn’t be about how big a castle I can afford Danni, it is about a venue that means something to me, to us. This is Marcos track, I need to feel him beside me, he was like my brother. I miss him so much.”

“Why don’t you marry him instead then?!” Danni insensitively replies, as soon as the words are out of her mouth she regrets them, now Vale is really mad, “GET OUT” “I never want to see you again, I hate you Danni!” Vale is crying uncontrollably. “Maybe you should have chosen Marc Marquez, he is an insensitive little wart too”, Danni leaves, she feels so bad about what she said, but Vale has said and done some terrible things himself, and she has forgiven him for them all. Surely now it is his turn?

She decides to give him some space, turning up on Marc and Alex’ doorstep, her mascara running down her face, she tells Marc that Vale and her are over. “Oh no, what happened?” Outwardly Marc is sympathetic, but inside his heart is dancing, this is his big chance. “I told him his wedding plans were stupid, that he doesn’t need to get married at Misano, I refused to listen to him, what have I done?” Marc knew this was coming, anyone who has seen them recently knows that they aren’t doing well.

Together they hit the vodka, getting drunk helps Danni forget her problems, and getting drunk with Marc is fun, more fun than she thought it would be. Heading towards Marcs bedroom doesn’t even feel wrong. Soon she is helping him off with his clothes, he is hard, and actually quite expansive considering how short he is. Her hands are on his ass as she pulls him towards her. There is no drunken fondling, no happy foreplay, this is just sex. This is all this is. It is everything Marc thought it would be and more, the last 6 months of torment have been worth it, this is what he has been fighting for. They lie together Marc in her arms, “he fits better than Vale did” she thinks, “Oh shit, Vale! What the hell am I going to do?”


	9. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni really regrets sleeping with Marc, and knows Vale can’t find out.. Ever

Waking up in Marcs arms is the worst nightmare Danni can possibly imagine. She is horrified watching him sleep even though he looks so peaceful. She has to get out of there, preferably before Alex wakes up. No one can find out about this. This has to remain strictly private, it would break Vales heart if he found out. She carefully extracts herself, getting herself dressed and trying be be as quiet as possible, but she hasn’t counted on Alex already being up. He is lying on the sofa watching early morning cartoons, “Danni? I thought you went home last night, what are you still doing here…?” Poor innocent little Alex would probably fall for her telling him that she has just arrived to pick something up that she left behind, but she doesn’t say anything, and the silence tells Alex the truth, “you didn’t go home did you? Please tell me you didn’t sleep with Marc?”

Dannis silence is deafening, “But you don’t love him, how could you? This will destroy Marc, hasn’t he suffered enough at yours and Valentinos hands?” “Vale is not going to find out, this will ruin our relationship.” “You don’t get it do you, all this time it has always been about you, you can your perfect relationship with your perfect Valentino. You don’t care who you hurt, maybe it is time you realised that the world doesn’t revolve around you!”

Without thinking what she is doing Danni slaps Alex, “How dare you speak to me like that”. Storming out the house Danni is furious, of course the world doesn’t revolve around her and Vales relationship, she has never thought it did. Yes sleeping with Marc was wrong, she is not going to deny she took advantage of his feelings to make herself feel better. “Damn it Alex was right” Thinking about it from Marcs perspective makes her feel so bad for him, she got him drunk and took advantage of his crush. “I’m a terrible person” she thinks as she heads to Vales house. She owes him the biggest apology, and she knows she owes him the truth about last night.

Vale is not there when she arrives, letting herself in she realises that something is different, something has changed. There is no trace of their life together, Vale has removed everything that is hers from the house. Her clothes are in bags near the door, and there is a note, near the fridge, where he always leaves the notes.

Dear Danni, I am sorry that we couldn’t work things out but we have to face facts, we are from two completely different worlds. It could never work between us, I will never forget you though and I will always love you. Love Vale.

She is crying as she removes her engagement ring, she can’t believe she had it all in the palm of her hand and let it slip away. She has lost everything. The ink on the note starts to run as her tears hit the paper. In the last 24 hours she has hurt everyone she cares about, she has lost Vale, she has even lost Marc. She has no idea what she is going to do next, where she is going to go.

She texts Alex, “Vale dumped me, but he doesn’t know about me and Marc. What am I going to do Alex?”

“It is up to you, but if you loved him, you would fight for him.” Stay and fight, that is the only sensible option, she realises. It takes half an hour to unpack her clothes, and she is sitting on the sofa when he comes in. He looks terrible, like he has not slept all night. “Why are you still here? I thought you would have gotten the message that it is over.” “I won’t accept it, I love you so much Vale. I am so sorry for what I said. I know how much Marco meant to you, I should never have said what I did. It doesn’t matter where we get married, what matters is that we are together with everyone we love.” Vale smiles, “do you really mean that, we make a fresh start, we go into this with eyes wide open, make all the decisions together” Danni wraps her arms around Vales neck, and kisses him. “Yes, I have been a complete idiot, but never again Vale. We make all our plans together. This is more than a relationship, this is a partnership.”

The make up sex is so amazing, almost worth falling out for. Most of the time Vale is so passionate, but really gentle and considerate. Tonight is different, he is really rough, and she finds herself responding to him in a way that feels so special, digging her nails into his back, leaving scratches that will be there for weeks. She loves this side of him, he has never been so dominant, and that feeling of being dominated by the one man who consumes her every waking moment is one that gives her great pleasure. Tonight she is truly his, and this is a feeling that she never wants to go away.

Danni keeps her word, they discuss everything, they make the important decisions together, book the race track for the wedding reception, the castle for the honeymoon. One week in the castle followed by a week on Vales favourite beach, mooring his yacht hanging out, just them. Like it should be forever.

Day after day the wedding draws closer, and the night she spent with Marc gets further and further away in her mind. She has had no contact with Marc or Alex, she can’t deny missing her little Marcie, there was something so lovely and innocent about them both and it is not just how young they are, they’re just genuinely great guys.

Finally it is the night before the wedding, Vale is having a small party. Just him, Danni, Stefan Bradl, the Espargaros, Colin Edwards, Nicky Hayden and the Marquez’. They are not drinking, Vale has banned alcohol, he is nervous enough about tomorrow already, he doesn’t need to be hungover too. “So, you guys worked it all out?” Alex asks. “How did you explain what happened the night you slept with Marc?”

Vale looks horrified, turning to Danni, “You did WHAT?”


	10. The Trial

Vale is in shock, of all the things he was expecting, this was not it. How could she sleep with the enemy? All the history between Vale and Marc, the enmity, the war, did it mean nothing to Danni. Does she not realise it was her he was fighting for? He is angry at Marc, for sleeping with Danni, he is angry at Danni for sleeping with Marc but he is angriest with Alex, he knew. He has probably known about this for months and not said a word.

He is advancing on Alex, getting ready to hit him. “Stop” Spinning around Aleix is on his feet, “Alex has not done anything wrong. You can not blame this on Alex just because he knew something and didn’t tell you, if you had slept with my girlfriend and Pol knew about it but didn’t say anything, there is no way I would blame Pol.” Vale knows it makes sense, but he is still so angry that it isn’t registering with him. Until he sees the fear in Alex’ eyes, it is the same look Marc had when he was pretending to have amnesia, only this time it is real. Alex is terrified. All of the fight drains out of Vale, he falls back into his chair, puts his head in his hands and starts to sob.

Colin Edwards is the one to suggest they put Marc on trial, see how much of the blame lies with him. He appoints himself as the judge, Pol, Aleix, Nicky and Stefan are going to be the jury members, deciding on Marcs guilt. “But Pol doesn’t like me, this won’t be fair” Marc tries to protest, “It will be fair, I expect all four of them to put aside any personal feelings and help make an unbiased decision based only on the facts, can you do that?” he is looking at Pol, he knows Marc and Pol have a history. Pol nods, “of course Colin. I don’t hate Marc, I don’t know why he would think that”, that innocent look on Pols face is good enough for Colin.

“Vale, do you have somewhere we can keep Marc locked up until we are ready for his trial?” Vale smiles, “yeah sure, there is a shed outside you can lock him in for a bit” Vale pulls out a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and cuffs him before leading him out into the shed. Ignoring Marcs protests, he is thrown in and locked up.

Colin rearranges the furniture, creating a courtroom. Finally it is ready, Danni, Alex and Marc will all have a chance to tell their sides of the story, before Stefan, Nicky, Pol and Aleix made a decision on who is too blame. Danni goes first.

She describes meeting Marc for the first time, how he was fascinated with her, and wanted to follow her around like a puppy. But she wasn’t interested, she tried to tell him, at first letting him down gently, but it didn’t work so Vale started to tell him, only he wasn’t subtle about it. There were times he was really nasty, reminding Colin and his jury about Pols party, where he spent the night trapped in a net being poked with a stick, remembering the night brings a smile to Pols face, but he tries to hide it. Marc manipulated his way into Vale and her lives and into her heart when he was so vulnerable and needed their help and support. He tried so hard to drive a wedge between her and Vale, telling her that he was going to be there to support her when it went wrong. That Vale couldn’t be trusted. She is lying, Marc was nothing but supportive when he finally realised that she loved Vale, but she knows that blaming Marc is the only way to keep Vale, and she doesn’t care what happens to Marc right now, just as long as Vale believes that Marc is too blame for all of this.

Pol buys her story without questioning it, he was always going to blame Marc, Aleix does too. Marc made Pol cry, and Aleix has been after revenge ever since. But Stefan and Nicky are sceptical, they don’t believe this is solely Marcs fault. Maybe Alex will help support their initial feelings.

Alex looks so nervous as he faces Colin, he tells him how much Marc thought he loved Danni, but when she just laughed at him over and over again, it dented his confidence. He tells Colin about the disastrous online dating attempt, where Marc was set up by Vale and Stefan. Colin looks over at Stefan, who is staring into his hands, looking ashamed of himself. Colin is beginning to realise that this is not a straightforward cheating case, there is so much more to this. Pol is unconvinced, he believes Alex is just being a drama queen and he still intends to declare Marc guilty. Aleix too. But Stefan is feeling really guilty. Alex was right Vale was really cruel to Marc, and he didn’t deserve any of the evil tricks he played on him. He tells him there were nights when Marc cried himself to sleep, convinced that he was so unlovable that no one would ever want him.

Finally it’s Marcs turn, Vale brings him in from the shed, still handcuffed, he has been crying, and he looks really scared. He stutters through his testimony, his voice faltering when he describes how Vale made him feel, like he was completely worthless and couldn’t do anything right. He was so desperate that he agreed to a plan to pretend he had lost his memory, not for revenge, but because he just wanted Vale and Danni to accept him, he became obsessed with it, and he couldn’t break free, so when Danni showed up on his doorstep crying, he couldn’t turn away, he couldn’t say no. He hated himself afterwards, but he decided never to tell anyone, he didn’t want to be responsible for ruining Vales life the way Vale tried to ruin his.

Colin asks Vale to return Marc to his prison shed while the jury consider the verdict. They all know that Marc is not to blame for this, not completely, both Danni and Vale played their parts, but can they put aside their own agendas and feelings to deliver the correct verdict?


	11. The Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The verdict is in, will it be fair?! Probably not but oh well!!!!!

“Guilty” Pol says, “he is a manipulative little weasel that will say anything to get out of being punished”. Aleix nods his agreement, “Pol is right, he was squirming throughout his testimony, he knows what he did was wrong, and it is about time he was punished for it”. Only Stefan doesn’t agree, he keeps picturing Marcs broken hearted look in that restaurant, he knows that sleeping with Danni was wrong, but he also knows that Vale deserves to have his heart ripped out and trampled on, like he did to Marc. They turn to Nicky, he has to decide, does Marc deserve a guilty verdict? “I don’t really care, I only came tonight because Vale said there would be pizza, to tell the truth I wasn’t paying much attention in there, so I will just agree with the majority so I can go and get some sleep”.

Pol grins, “so it is decided, guilty it is then, ooh I wonder what Colin will do to him! Hope I get to stay and watch” Aleix laughs, “and I thought Marc was evil, really Polyccio that is just mean”, but he doesn’t mean it, deep down if Aleix is perfectly honest with himself he wants to stay and watch too. Stefan remains silent, he knows he can’t let this injustice go ahead, Marc has not done anything wrong, and if he has he is certainly not the only one to blame. He tries to speak up, to tell Pol and Aleix that, but they aren’t listening, they want Marc punished and nothing is going to stop them getting what they want. They wake Nicky up and go back into the room, ready to tell Colin that they have reached a verdict.

“Vale, fetch the prisoner” Colin loves his role as judge, he is having the best night he has had in ages, this is what he will miss next season, after he has retired. Nights like this, hanging out with the other riders, even if tonight has been very different to what he was expecting.  
Marc is shivering in fear, as Vale marches him into the room. His wrists are aching from being tied behind his back for the last six hours, and he is pale and looks completely miserable. Turning to his four man jury he asks Aleix for the verdict; “Guilty” Aleix announces with a flourish, “No!” Alex can’t stop from crying out, this is all his fault. If only he had kept his mouth shut.

Danni smiles, moving closer to Vale, whispering in his ear that this means that they are okay, that Marc hasn’t destroyed their big day. Which she then realises in horror that is is almost 4 in the morning. They are getting married in just seven hours, and she hasn’t even thought about getting any sleep. “I knew this was not your fault” Vale whispers back, then they settle back to listen to what Colin has to say, to hear how he is going to punish Marc.

“I have no alternative other than to punish you Marc, I told my jury to consider all the facts, and I have to trust them to make a decision based upon what they have heard. I believe that you manipulated your way into Valentinos world, when you should have accepted that Danni was never going to be yours, but you couldn’t. You set out to destroy his relationship, and it doesn’t matter what Vale did to you, there is nothing that justifies what you did to Danni and to Vale. And your fans, you had them all praying for you to recover from an illness you did not have. If the truth about that ever got made public, you would not have any fans left, people don’t like being lied to.” Colin misses the smirk on Pols face, he is loving Marcs torment.  
“I am going to give you a spanking Marc, after which you will be sentenced to spending the rest of the season as my slave. I want it, you do it. No exceptions. Got it?” Marc is crying, he doesn’t want a spanking, or a year of being Colins slave, and why Colin? Surely if he has done something to hurt Vale he should be making it up to Vale, but he accepts it, knowing the alternative is the truth about what he has done is made public, the whole world finds out that there was nothing wrong with him, he pretended to be ill to try and steal Valentino Rossis girlfriend. “Okay”, he says, voice barely above a whisper. “When are you going to spank me?” Hoping that Colin will say later, when they’re alone, he really doesn’t want anyone watching, especially Alex, Vale and Pol. “I think now, is now okay for everyone?”

Everyone nods, Pol, Aleix and Vale enthusiastically, Stefan, Alex and Danni resigned to the fact it is going to happen, Nicky sleepily, he just wants his pizza. Marcs heart sinks, as he is lead to the sofa, and told to take his clothes off. “I can’t with the handcuffs on though” he says, unable to hide the fear in his voice. They all laugh, apart from Nicky who just yawned sleepily. Vale undoes the handcuffs, and steps back. All eyes are on Marc, even Nickys, Marc slowly takes his clothes off, he is shivering. The self conscious feelings are getting worse as he strips down to his boxers. He looks at Colin, hoping that he will tell Marc that he has changed his mind, he doesn’t have to do this in front of everyone. But he doesn’t, he doesn’t even speak, staring into Marcs eyes, silently asserting his authority over the terrified little Spaniard. Marc starts to remove his boxers, stepping out of them, moving slowly towards Colin, climbing up on to the sofa and draping his body across his lap.

The tension in the room is reaching boiling point as Colin starts to hit him. Holding him in place with one hand, beating him with the other, quickly Marcs ass is turning red, he is trembling, and crying, and struggling all at the same time. “Lie still Marc, you just make things worse for yourself by struggling”, he tries so hard to keep still, but the pain in his ass is getting worse and he can hear people laughing. “LIE STILL” Colin with his voice raised, grumbles with gritted teeth. “Do I need to teach you how to behave? Because I am happy to get my belt out” Marc stills instantly, this is bad enough he really doesn’t want to be whipped too. After what seems like hours Colin stops. Marc is no longer reacting to the punishment, he is lying completely still, the only sign that he is still alive are his shoulders heaving, as he tries so desperately to keep control of his emotions.

“Okay Marc, you can get up now, and put your clothes back on. Remember though for the next six months you are my slave, you have no free will, and any rebellion will result in you being punished”. Marc gets up, looking around the room he sees happy smiles on Pol, Aleix and Vales faces, Stefan, Danni and Alex look horrified and Nicky is asleep again. Limping to his clothes he quickly pulls them on, before throwing himself into Alex’ arms and breaking into renewed sobs.

After five minutes Colin drags Marc away from Alex, towards his waiting truck, Alex can't miss the evil look on Colin's face as they leave, he knows Marc is going to have a really rough six months, and it is all his fault. 

Vale looks at the clock, “bloody hell Danni, it is 6am, we are getting married in five hours! Think we need to get a move on” They scatter, Each going in different directions to start getting ready, finally it is wedding day. The day Danni has been planning for so long.

It will go ahead smoothly, won’t it? She is silently praying as she heads for the shower.


	12. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is wedding day for Valentino and Danni, and nothing is going to go wrong

Danni is rushing around trying to desperately to make sure every last detail is planned to perfection when the door bell rings "damn it. Not now" she swears as she runs towards the door. Opening it still in her underwear she terrifies the poor postman. "Sorry!" Desperately trying not to laugh at the horrified look on the mans face as she signs for the parcel. Opening it a book falls out: How to Kill Your Husband (And other handy household hints) "what the hell" opening it there is a note inscribed inside "just in case you need to get rid of him". Throwing it down on the sofa with a half disgusted/half wanting to read it now laugh Danni heads back to the hair dryer waiting for her. 

*

Vale has not slept. Last night was insane, not the night he wanted to live through before he got married, but hopefully that is all in the past. He never wants to have anything to do with Marc Marquez ever again, he tried so hard to ruin Vales life, but that didn’t happen, and thanks to Colin Edwards it will never happen. He briefly wonders what is happening to Marc now, is Colin really going to make him his slave for the next six months?, the thought of it brings a smile to Vales lips, as he gets dressed. Luca is helping him with his tie, and now he is dressed he realises that Danni was right, he does look better in a formal black suit than he would in his Yamaha t-shirt. But he is so glad she agreed on the matching Valentino Rossi hats!

They make there way to the race track, the formal suit makes riding their bikes too difficult, so they have to change tactics slightly, putting the bikes on the back of Vales truck and drive to Misano. Luca insists on playing the soppiest romantic music he can think of “To get Vale in the mood” and soon they are both happily belting out the lyrics to JLS’ “One Shot” hopelessly loud and out of tune, but they don’t care.

Nerves are settling in now, as 11 o’clock draws ever closer, Luca keeps telling Vale to calm down, he looks amazing, and he is ready for this. Even though last night was unusual for Vale, and all he wants to do is go to bed for a few hours, the nervous adrenaline is kicking in, and he knows he won’t be able to sleep.Finally it is time to leave. Luca is going to be his best man, and getting up there in front of 3000 wedding guests is scaring him, he is even more nervous than Vale is and he is not the one getting married.

The weather is beautiful, it couldn’t be more perfect for an outdoors ceremony and party and the main grandstand is filling up nicely, the ceremony is going to take place on the main straight, Colin has promised that he will keep Marc away from the big day, there is nothing that can go wrong.

Vale is standing there, waiting, he knows Danni is going to be late, that is the tradition. He is standing there with Luca, trying so hard not to be nervous, Luca is telling him really stupid jokes, trying to keep the atmosphere pleasant and light, but he can feel the tension radiating from his brother, and it makes him think that he is never getting married, “How did our mum do this twice!” he thinks.

it is nearly 10 past 11 when the music begins, “this is it” Vale thinks, the moment that he has been waiting for, planning, for months. The moment that very nearly didn’t happen. She is wearing the most beautiful dress, a full length simple white silk dress, with a full skirt. The veil runs down the middle of her back, but it is the Valentino Rossi hat she is wearing (one of the little compromises they agreed on, Vale wanted to wear his Yamaha t-shirt too, but she wouldn’t let him) that makes the whole outfit work in Vales eyes.

Vale starts to recite his wedding vows, speaking straight from the heart “Danni, you are the love of my life, you are my soul mate. I can not live my life without you in it. From the moment I laid eyes upon you, I knew there was something so pure yet electrifying about you, your presence in my life is something that I never want to end. I know you will be there for me when I need you, and I promise you with all my heart and soul that I will always be there for you, no matter what. You complete me”. There are tears in Lucas eyes, he had no idea his big brother could be so romantic.

“There were times when I didn’t believe we would make it here” Danni begins, “but we are here, and I love you Valentino Rossi. I have loved you ever since I first met you, even before then. The first time I set eyes on you I knew, there was something so pure and beautiful in your eyes, something that said to me that you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. And I was right, I will always love you, it doesn’t matter what happens in the future, you are my Vale, my heart, my soul, my everything. I will do anything for you, we will grow old together, do everything together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

They are pronounced man and wife, and Vale kisses her. They have kissed hundreds of times in the past few months, but this one is special, this is the one that they have longed for, the first as husband and wife. The sun is beating down on their heads, and Vale knows that it is a sign from Marco, that he is there with him, and he knows instinctively that this is the happiest moment of his life, and that Danni and him really will grow old together.

They are married, this day has been the most perfect in Valentinos life, even better than winning all of his nine world titles, better than the day little Luca was born, better than any day he has lived through so far. People are starting to come down from the stands, to congratulate them. It is a big blur of happy faces, other riders, journalists, friends, family.

He sees Aleix Espargaro, carrying Pol towards him, Pols chin resting on his shoulder. Vale realises he has his ankle bandaged up, he questions Aleix, Pol was fine last night; “yeah, he fell over leaving yours this morning, he’ll be fine, it’s just a sprain. Congratulations Vale. That was such a beautiful ceremony”. Vale thanks them, telling them where the free food and champagne are, and that he hopes Pols ankle is going to be okay, and that Pol is not thinking about suing him as he got injured on his property. “It’s okay Vale, you don’t have to worry I am not suing you on your wedding day, I am not like him, I won’t do anything to ruin your day” Vale feels a rush of love for Pol and Aleix, they are so selfless, he thinks as they move off and leave him to greet other guests.

The champagne is flowing, as Vale and Danni move on to the grass verge which has been prepared for the dance floor and have their first dance as a married couple. Vale has hired James Toseland for the wedding band, and he does a really special version of “I wanna grow old with you” that has most of the guests crying, including Vales parents. The whole day has just been so perfect, and as the sun starts to set, leaving a warm happy glow over the race track, Vale and Danni realise that they don’t want it to ever end.


	13. Welcome to Texas Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun sets on vales perfect day, the nightmare is only just beginning for Marc.

“Here is your new room Marc” Colin points to a small windowless room, with a narrow metal bed, with the thinnest most uncomfortable looking mattress Marc has ever seen, and an even thinner blanket. No pillow. There is no other furniture in the room. “Bathroom is across the hall, and tomorrow we will go through your chores. Good night Marc.” And he is alone, again. Hating Pol Espargaro with all his heart, he thinks that all this is Pols fault, he was the one who bullied the others into that guilty verdict. He will pay for this; Marc thinks as he climbs under the blanket, he is so cold that it is really hard too fall asleep, but he does. It never occurred to Marc that if he just accepted that Danni didn’t want him, he wouldn’t be in this mess, the only person to blame for this situation is Marc.

He is woken early the next morning by a screechy toned alarm clock that would be impossible to sleep through. Looking up he sees Colin standing in the doorway. “Up, dressed, downstairs. You have ten minutes Marc”. Pulling on the old potato sack Colin left for him to wear, makes Marc wants to cry. He has always been so proud of his looks, they along with his well developed fashion sense made Marc so happy. Now look at him, drab clothing and his; hair dull and lifeless. He desperately wants to go home, have a shower and get back to his real life.

Breakfast is two slices of dry bread and a glass of water, “this meal is free, from now on if you want to eat you earn it. So onto you chores:

1\. Wake up at 5:30 every day  
2\. Make breakfast for the whole family  
3\. Bring me coffee and my breakfast in bed at 6:00   
4\. When I am running a boot camp, you will clean the bikes, and any necessary equipment I desire, I will give you 2 hours for this.   
5\. From 8:15 until 11:15 you will clean the house, dusting, vacuuming, making the beds, putting on the laundry (that is putting it in the machine, not wearing it), and anything else that I asked of you.  
6\. 11:20 you will start making lunch. There will be a set menu for you to adhere to each day; you will eat your own lunch at this time.   
7\. The afternoon, you will spend ironing the laundry, when that is done you will join me at boot camp and complete any work I wish you to do outside.   
8\. 6:00 is dinner time; again you will cook the meal. If you have not completed all of your chores, you will not eat until you have.   
9\. After dinner you will go back to your room for the night, and get ready to repeat the process the following day.

I suggest you get to bed as early as possible; you don’t want to fall asleep during the day. Any punishment that you earn will be severe, and public.”

Colin spends the rest of the morning showing him around, and what he wants doing. Marc realises it will be hard, gruelling work, and he is not looking forward to tomorrow when he is expected to start.

Dreading the morning seems to speed up time and sooner than he would like it is time for him to begin his chores. He is so scared he will burn Colin’s breakfast, he doesn’t take his eyes off the stove, and he can feel his heart hammering under his chest as he carries his first meal to his new master. Luckily Colin eats it without comment, apart from telling him to brew stronger coffee next time.

Cleaning the bikes seems to take forever, and he really doesn’t see the point, as they will just get filthy again quickly. After all Colin runs a dirt track boot camp! He tries to explain his logic to him, but it doesn’t work. “Are you questioning my authority?” Colin is outraged, “come here boy”, Marc is really regretting opening his mouth as Colin puts him across his lap for a spanking, his first official spanking of his punishment. “I told you that I would not accept you having an opinion, and I won’t. You are here to learn your lesson about what happens to naughty little Spaniards who mess with beautiful Italian sex gods, now get back to work”, with that Colin pushes Marc off of his lap, onto the floor.

With a sore ass, Marc finds his chores even harder and he can’t stop crying as he finally moves indoors to start on the bathrooms. He still can’t believe that Colin wants him to clean the toilets, but he knows what will happen if he doesn’t. Picking up the bottle of bleach, he can’t get the lid off. Getting frustrated, pulling at it, shaking the bottle, nothing works. Suddenly the lid flies off, and bleach goes everywhere. All over the walls, and all over Marc. Looking at his hair in the mirror, he screams. There is a white streak right in the middle from where the bleach hit him. Now he really cries, he can’t help it and he can’t stop, lying down on the floor, giving into the urge to throw the biggest tantrum. He lies there crying for hours, forgetting that he has chores to complete. Forgetting that Colin is expecting him to cook lunch for his 25 guests.

He is still lying there, almost asleep when Colin comes to find him, his initial fury at Marcs failure turns into hilarity when he sees his hair. “I said bleach the toilets, not your hair!” A wave of unexpected pity falls over Colin, “Okay Marc, I can see that this is not your fault. Get up, get cleaned up and come and get some lunch”. The sudden compassion of his master makes him want to cry even more, but he does. Colin is cooking lunch when he arrives in the kitchen, “I’m sorry Colin, please don’t punish me for this”, “I know, and I wouldn’t punish you for having an accident, Marc. I am not a monster, and besides” he adds with a grin “your hair is punishment enough!”

The rest of the day is uneventful, Marc finds himself relaxing and enjoying the hard work, he is so used to having people do everything for him, this is a whole new world for him. The days turn into weeks, but Marc has not forgotten his vow to get even with Pol, and finally he spies his chance. Pol and Aleix have both signed up for Colins pre Indianapolis boot camp, and he starts to put his mind into formulating an evil plan. One that will ensure Pol knows exactly what Marc thinks of him, and this time it won’t go wrong.


	14. Texas is a dangerous place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas is full of danger, as Pol is about to discover

Pol and Aleix finally arrive at bootcamp, their room is one of luxury compared to Marcs. Aleix claims the top bunk straight way, telling Pol that he is too short to climb the ladder. “Haha, already with the short jokes we have only been here half an hour! For that you can unpack while I lie here and watch” Aleix knows he deserves that, and he is laughing as he unpacks Pols suitcase. He would do anything for Pol, and he doesn’t care what people think about the special relationship he has with his little brother. 

They go outside for the welcome barbecue, laughing hysterically at Marc cooking burgers, wearing a potato sack. His hair is still showing signs of the damage from the bleach bottle, he looks so ridiculous, so comical. He bears all the signs of having been recently thrashed, and Pol is determined to make sure it happens when he is here. 

While they eat, Colin gives them the usual safety lecture. Telling them about the dangers of trail racing, the poisonous snakes and what to do if one of them gets bitten. “Oh Marc, can I have more food?!” “Far too polite, Aleix. Just call him “Oi”, here he doesn’t have a name anymore” Marc brings him another burger, staring intently at the floor, he can’t look Aleix in the eyes. Marc knows he can’t mess this weekend up, Pol is going to pay for what he has done to him. 

It’s getting late, Colin has ordered “Oi” back to his room for the night, there is a huge campfire, and they’re all sitting there toasting anything that they can stick on the end of a toasting fork. The atmosphere is so relaxed, Pol can feel himself drifting off to sleep, his head falling onto Aleix’ shoulder. Aleix manages to get him to bed without waking him up. 

“Night Colin”, Colin looks up from his gooey marshmallow concoction, “Night Aleix, see you in the morning”. Pol is snoring quietly, as Aleix climbs into his own bed, sinking into the comfortable mattress, so different from the one in “Ois” room, he finds himself falling asleep, happy and contented, so sure that this weekend is going to be the best ever. 

Oi is cleaning the bikes in the morning, he has the bike assignment list from Colin, he knows which one is has been given to Pol. Sabotaging the bike would be so easy, but Colin would guess and he would have to deal with Aleix’ wrath. He knows that in the house, Pol and Aleix are eating the food he spent so long preparing, maybe he could accidentally poison Pols lunch, but how can he guarantee he will actually eat it. He is really frustrated, he didn’t think finding a way to get back at Pol would be so hard. 

There are certain rules, Colin has put in place for the safety of the riders, the most important one in his eyes is not to go out alone. Pol and Oi find themselves alone, for the first time in months. “Why did you find me guilty Pol?” “You really need to ask? You made me cry, you hurt me. Why shouldn’t I be entitled to a little revenge?” “It’s so petty, you need to grow up Pol, it was an accident. Seriously.” “I need to grow up? You pretended you had amnesia! You are sad, pathetic and desperate.” 

Pol is so angry, he storms away from Oi, not stopping to think about how angry Colin will be if he finds out Pol went out alone, he jumps on a bike and rides away. “What. An. Idiot.” Oi thinks as he watches Pol race away. Oi hops on a bike and follows him down the gravel driveway, watching from a distance as Pols bike hits a pothole in the road and throws him off. Smiling to himself, Oi rides towards him, he can see that Pol is hurt, he is lying on the ground and he isn’t moving, and his leg is bent at an awkward angle underneath his body. Making the biggest, and he knows the probably the worst decision of his life, Oi leaves him there. 

Lunch time comes and goes but there is no Pol. Aleix is starting to get worried, Pol never misses a meal. By mid afternoon Colin is starting to share Aleix’ concern, no one has seen Pol since breakfast. Colin organises a search party, Pol is his guest, and his responsibility. Oi keeps his mouth shut, but as it starts to get darker even Oi is getting worried, he really thought Pol would be back by now, but he doesn’t say anything. He is in too deep, again, he knows how much trouble he will be in if he speaks up now.

Pol is conscious, but he can’t get up. He is getting really scared, his ankle is broken, and his head really hurts. He is feeling cold and sick, shivering violently, he has never been more afraid than he is right now. He can hear something rustling in the leaves behind him, “please don’t be anything bad” He is silently begging. 

His luck really has run out, as a fully mature adult cottonmouth snake, one of the most venomous in North America, slithers towards him, stopping a short distance away, staring intently at him. Now he really understands why Colin didn’t want him to go out alone, he just lies there and starts to cry. 

“Colin, I have found him, and he’s hurt! And there is the biggest snake right next to him, what am I going to do?” Colin is running towards Aleix’ voice, seeing the snake he stops dead, “Aleix, stay away from that thing, I’m going back for my gun, seriously Aleix don’t make any movement towards it, if you spook it and it bites Pol he will be dead before he makes it to the hospital”. 

Aleix is so frightened, but he can’t show any fear to Pol, he needs to stay strong for Pol, he remembers from Colins safety lecture to not raise his voice, or move. Colin shoots the snake, before wrapping his arms around Pol, telling him that everything is going to be okay now. Colin and Aleix join Pol in the hospital, after he has an operation on his ankle. “Why were you alone Pol? You know that was the one rule I insisted you all follow. At least now you’ll appreciate why!” 

“Marc”. It’s all Pol can manage before he starts to cry, Colin is so angry, he has sacrificed so much to teach Marc a lesson in humility and he has clearly learned nothing, “I’m sorry Colin”, “this is not your fault Pol, but Marc is about to find out that I really don’t appreciate him hurting my friends”


	15. Justice Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleix wants justice for his little brother. Especially when his broken ankle rules him out of Indianapolis

“Come on Pol, you know the doctor said you need to rest your leg, sit down and I will bring you a drink”. Settling Pol down on Colins sofa is proving more difficult than Aleix thought it would, Pol has been in hospital for two days, and he is bored. “Oi, get Pol a drink, now” Aleix is really beginning to enjoy bossing Marc around, and he can’t wait for his latest disciplinary hearing. Valentino and Danni are flying in early to help Colin punish Marc.

Marc brings him a glass of water, “Pol, this” “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO POL AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!” Aleix is screaming at Marc, grabbing one of Pols crutches he whacks him in the back of the legs, Marc feels his knees buckle and he falls to the floor. Crawling along the floor, not wanting to get up incase aleix hits him again Marc makes it to the door.

Pol is sipping his water, trying not to laugh at how upset Marc looks, “you know you don’t have to babysit me, don’t you Aleix? I know you want to get out there and ride”. But Aleix won’t leave, he would rather stay indoors keeping Pol company than be outdoors having fun when Pol can’t. They spend all afternoon playing FIFA on Colins XBox, Aleix letting Pol win, although trying to look like he is trying to win, but Pol doesn’t buy it. He knows Aleix is trying to cheer him up. And he really appreciates it.

Outside Colin is greeting Danni and Vale, “I can’t believe that Marc would do something so horrible to Pol, tell me Colin. What happened?” “They had an argument, Pol rode off and Marc knew something bad had happened to him but didn’t bother telling anyone. He left him out there for hours, and he almost got bitten by a cottonmouth” Vale is horrified, “Poor Pol, he is okay though, right?” Colin nods, “Yeah, thank god. I have been having nightmares that it was worse though Vale, he could have easily been killed”.

Vale wants to see Marc, to talk to him, to find out why he would want something so bad to happen to Pol. Going to find him, laughing at the state of him, wearing a potato sack, covered in mud, his hair looks like he has bleached it. “Why Marc?” “You mean Oi? I am not Marc anymore”, he sounds so defeated and broken, but not quite broken enough for Vales liking. “You do know that you are going to be punished for this? Aleix is furious that you endangered Pols life, and I am too. There is nothing you can say that will justify this one”. Marc starts to cry, “oh so that’s your defense, the waterworks, it won’t work Marc, Pol could have been killed, and you knew where he was”.

Danni is going to see Pol, to make sure he is okay, she knows Marc has had a really rough time, but attempted murder is pushing it too far! Pol and Aleix are still engrossed in their game, Pol winning the current game 4-2, he is sat at an angle, his broken ankle resting on Aleix’ thigh, pausing the game, he looks up at her. “I’m okay thanks, really”, Danni doesn’t buy it though, she knows Pol well enough to know when he is not being truthful. “Come on Pol, truth. Now”, he is shivering slightly as he remembers how scared he felt. Starting to cry he tells her how awful the eight hours were, especially when the snake showed up, he was terrified that he would get bitten.

Aleix helps Pol outside, it is time for Marc to be sentenced for his new crimes. Everyone is there, Vale and Colin are standing in front of the small crowd, Marc is in chains. Naked and petrified, there are tears in his eyes as he stares at the crowd. Colin tells them that Marc deliberately endangered Pols life, and as a direct consequence of his crime, Pol can’t race next weekend. That Colin is going to give Marc a whipping, and then he will have his slavery sentence doubled to twelve months.

The crowd are all cheering, as Colins whip bites through the flesh on Marcs ass, he is screaming as he starts to bleed, crying out for someone to save him. But it is futile, no one is going to help him, they are enjoying watching him being tortured. Colin is relentless as he whips even harder, striking Marcs back, ass and legs in deep even strokes. He doesn’t stop when Marc loses consciousness, his head rolling forwards onto his chest, Colin finally stops. Taking a step back to admire his handy work, Colin is impressed. He has whipped Marc twice before but this time he is really impressed with how marked Marcs body is.

Hours later Marc wakes up, he is so much pain it is several minutes before he realises where he is. Back in his windowless prison cell, he actually feels safe here, for the first time since he arrived. But something has changed, he is no longer on his bed. The bed has gone, replaced with straw, and his blanket is also gone.

Just when Marc thought things couldn’t get worse, they did. “Oh well, at least I did some damage to Pol” he thinks to himself as he cries himself to sleep.

Vale, Danni, Pol, Aleix and Colin are all sitting around the table, discussing what is going to happen next, “No, he has not suffered enough yet”. Aleix is not ready to forgive him yet, “Colin, he could have been killed because of that thing” Vale and Pol both agree, and if she is honest with herself, she agrees too. But there is something else going on in Dannis mind, she has a big secret, she needs to share with Vale. Something that will change their lives forever. But now is not the right time, tonight is all about Pol, making him feel better. “You are still coming to Indy right Pol? It won’t be the same at a race without you.” He nods, “of course, I will be there for Aleix.” Smiling across at his big brother, “I will always be there for Aleix”


	16. New Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni has a big secret, one which will change both hers and vales lives forever

Finally it is time to leave for Indianapolis, it is going to be a long drive, Aleix is loading his and Pols luggage into his rental car, before helping Pol into the car too. He is feeling so bad for his little brother, having to miss a race is bad enough but Indianapolis is one of Pols best tracks, he won his first race there in 2009. “Pol, you can choose the music, Pol? Are you listening?” He clearly is not, staring intently at the window, he looks so miserable. “What’s wrong?” Pol sighs “Ihaven’ttoldHerve” he mumbles, “I’m sorry? You what?” “I. Haven’t. Told. Herve.” Aleix grabs his phone, “do it now!”

It is ringing, and ringing. Bradley Smith answers; “Sup Pol, and if you are trying to reach me you have the wrong number” Pol rolls his eyes, “I need to speak to Herve, please Brad”. “Okay, fine. HERVE! PHONE!” “Herve, I have a problem, I can’t race this weekend” Herve is not impressed, “what happened?” “I-i-i had an accident”, talking about it is giving Pol flashbacks, and he can’t continue. He is trembling, Aleix finishes explaining it to Herve, “Marc did that to him?!” Aleix nods before remembering that Herve can’t see him “yes, he did, he could have died Herve”. They hang up, Aleix telling Pol that it is going to be okay, Herve is not angry with him.

Colin is loading Marc into his trailer, he has a collar and a lead on him, so he can tie him to the bars, to ensure his safety on the long drive. Marc is looking forward to getting to the paddock, seeing Alex again, escaping from Colin during sessions, that is part of their deal; he can still race. Marc gets car sick during the journey, just when he thought that his life as Colins slave couldn’t get much worse, he finds himself being sick. Colin can hear him retching and pulls over, “Oi, are you okay?” “N-n-n-no”, Marc can’t stop crying. He hates being ill, “I’m sorry Master Colin” looking so miserable, almost makes Colin feel sorry for him, but he can’t help laughing “oh well, you can clean the trailer when we stop for lunch, we are meeting up with Pol, Aleix, Vale and Danni at the service station”.

Pol insists on sushi for lunch, Vale wants pizza, but Pol is the injured one, and they let him decide. Colin tethers Marc to a lamppost after he has finished cleaning the trailer out. “So what do you think of the sushi Colin?” Aleix asks, after they have finished, and Pol is having dessert, he is not racing so he can have ice cream. “Not bad, it would have been better if it had been cooked, and it was chicken!” Aleix laughs, “Are you finished Pol? We really need to get going. Colin is going to get Marc so he can pay for this lot, we will see you guys later”

Danni is watching them leave, Pol is being so brave, hobbling a little on his crutches, as he follows Aleix out the restaurant. She knows she needs to find the right time to talk to Vale, but now is not the time. He needs to stay focused on the race weekend, and helping Colin torture Marc, it is not the best time to tell him that she is having his baby. She wants this baby so much, and she knows that he will too.

Danni has never been to Indianapolis before, and is deeply impressed with how big it is. Falling in love with a Grand Prix circuit is something she never thought was possible. But this place is so impressive. Strolling down the pitlane hand in hand with Vale, they walk past the Tech 3 garage, where Herve is giving Pol a hug, Past the LCR garage where Stefan is sitting on Oscars lap while Oscar feeds him grapes, finally passing the Repsol garage, there is no sign of Dani or Marc and it is eerily quiet. Maybe now is the time to mention it. The home of the Indianapolis 500, the scene of so many great racing events, maybe it is time to add to its history, to tell Vale he is going to be a father.

But their peaceful walk is disturbed by Alex and Marc, Marc is telling Alex what has happened to him over the last six weeks “Attempted murder Alex, it is not fair. They don’t give out Nobel Prizes for attempted chemistry!” Alex can’t pretend he agrees with his brother this time, all he can picture is Pol, alone, scared and hurt. “Marc, you are an idiot, you’re my brother, and I love you, but really you need to let this go. Get over what has happened to you, or you will end up living as Colins slave for the rest of your life. Please Marc, let this end now” Alex starts to cry. “That is pretty good advice Marc”, They look round, not realising that they are being overheard, Danni doesn’t sound angry, “I am willing to put everything behind us, make a fresh start. But you have to give up your hatred of Pol, and of Vale. You have another ten and a half months of your sentence left, just try and use the time to think about your conduct in the future. Please Marc”. “I’ll try. I promise”

He means it, knowing that no one thought what happened to Pol was funny, not even Alex thought it was funny, has affected Marc. But he doesn’t know that Vale has organised a bet among himself, Colin, Aleix and Pol at just how long he can last before he tries something new and deadly. Vale gave him a week, he has no faith in Marc anymore.

“Vale, there is something I need to tell you.” They have had dinner and are back in their hotel room, Danni is so nervous, even more than she was during Marcs trial, she is so scared that Vale won’t want the baby. “Mmm, what is it?”, he is checking his phone for messages, none of them are that interesting, but there is one from Luca saying that he hates his life. “Ugh teenagers” Vale thinks, he is so used to these messages that most the time he doesn’t bother replying anymore, Luca usually wants to go out and have fun with his mates, Andrea Migno, Nico Antonelli and occasionally Romano Fenati, but his parents won’t let him, telling him he needs to focus on his school work and not getting drunk. “Vale please, this is serious”. Finally she has his full attention, “Valeimpregnant”, in one fast breathe the secret is out, only Vale didn’t understand what she said, “Pardon!?” “I’m pregnant”. A shocked silence falls over him, before a huge grin crosses his face, “OH MY GOD, I’M HAVING A BABY?!” Danni laughs, “No, WE are having a baby!”


	17. Jail Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is miserable, Alex is lonely and Tito is bored. Add them together and what do you get?! JAIL BREAK!!

It is nearly christmas, Danni is really pregnant with Vales child now, Pol has fully recovered from his broken ankle and Marc still has seven months left of his twelve month sentence. His hair has grown out now, much to Colins disappointment, but he hasn’t seen his brother since Valencia at the season ending race, and he is so miserable, Colin is still beating him on an almost daily basis, and he really has no idea how he is going to cope with the whole of January without seeing Alex. He misses him so much, it is like he is missing a limb.

Tito is visiting Alex, “I know you miss him Alex, I do too. Personally I don’t believe he deserves what Colin is doing to him, yes he was silly, but this is getting ridiculous now”. They lapse into silence, both of them thinking about the horrible year Marc has endured and knowing it is nowhere near being over. “Enough moping around here Alex, we are going to rescue him! Get your passport, we are going straight to Texas!” Alex laughs, before realising that Tito is being serious, “this will never work, never in a million years will this work!” But he allows himself to be talked into it.

During the long flight they discuss the plan, “I will distract Colin while you get to Marc, straight in and straight out, we grab Marc and run. We will be back in Barcelona before Colin even notices that he has gone”, Alex is not sure that this will work, but he needs his brother back and is willing to risk his own freedom for it.

“What happens when he does realise? We will need to hide Marc, so that no one realises we have him. This is not going to work Tito” Alex is so nervous, his lip is bleeding from where he keeps chewing it. “Relax Alex, you need to relax, we will hide Marc in my dads jewellery store. No one will think to look there, and my dad won’t mind. Much!”

They hire a car when they reach the airport and head towards Colins ranch, “Stay low, I will let Colin know I am here, remember, you must not let him see you”. Alex nods as he hides in the back.

“Colin! How are you? It has been too long, come let’s go somewhere quiet and catch up”. Colin is shocked to see Tito, why would he fly halfway across the world, in the middle of the winter, to see Colin? He is suspicious, but maybe Tito is just here for a visit. Leading him towards the house where he keeps the alcohol, Tito is planning on getting him drunk, if Colin is drunk Tito will find it easier to get away.

Alex finds Marc fixing a fence, he looks ill and exhausted. “Marc?” He whispers, as quietly as possible, “come here” Marc looks up, seeing Alex, he is sure he is hallucinating. “Alex?” He tries to smile, but he can’t. Colin has successfully beaten the smiles from Marcs face. He is so weak, that he can’t walk unaided. Alex gets him into the boot of the car, telling him to keep as quiet as possible while he drives them back to the airport. Alex stops at a local shop to buy Marc some real clothes. They make it to the airport, and onto the plane. Marc falling asleep as soon as the plane hits the air.

The flight is five hours old, when Alex suddenly realises something terrible; “Oh no!” he exclaims, causing a startled Marc to wake up. “What’s wrong?” Marc asks him sleepily. “I left Tito in texas!” “What are you going to do?” “Only one thing I can do, go back for him. But first you are going somewhere safe”. Marc nods, “What if Colin has found out that I have gone? He could have people waiting for us at the airport.” “Easy, we aren’t going straight to Barcelona, we are going to Paris” Marc is impressed, Tito and Alex really did think this through, apart from the bit where they accidentally left Tito in Texas!

There is no one waiting for them in Paris, much to Marcs relief, they make it through security, “We were going to hide you in Barcelona, but we changed our minds. We have rented an apartment in Paris, under the name of “Clark Kent”, trust me Marc you are going to be perfectly safe. Tito and I will be back in about 24 hours. It’s going to be okay. There is plenty of food in the fridge. Do not answer the door, Tito and I have a key, Marc you have to trust me”. Marc does, but he is so scared. He knows he will not be able to sleep until Alex and Tito are back.

Colin is enraged that his slave appears to have escaped, just as Tito has arrived. He is feigning innocence, “How can I have had anything to do with it? I came here alone Colin. Marc must have stolen my hire car and run away. He won’t get far, he is wearing a potato sack, and he has no money! So he can’t get fuel, he can’t buy himself any new clothes. He will be easily recognisable. Don’t worry Colin, Marc is definitely still in Texas, give me a lift to the airport Colin, and we will see if we can find him” Colin agrees, he is still suspicious though. He makes a few phone calls, to Vale and Aleix, to let them know that Marc has run away. “WHAT? You let him run away? Colin, you were supposed to be breaking his spirit, not letting him escape!” Vale is furious, but promises he will keep an eye out for him, and if he sees him, he will catch him and return him. He gets a similar promise from Aleix.

Under Colins watchful eye Tito has no option but to book a flight to Barcelona, “Thanks for the ride Colin, I’m sorry that I couldn’t stay longer, but I only had 24 hours in Texas on my way home from California, but we will have to get together in the new year, and catch up properly. As soon as Colin has left, Tito rings Alex. “Where are you?” “Paris airport” “Go back to the apartment, I will join you sometime tomorrow. I have to fly to Barcelona, then I will drive to Paris.” “I’m so sorry I forgot to wait for you. But I had to save Marc”, “I know, it’s okay Alex. As long as he is safe, that is all that matters, I love you Alex, see you soon!”

Alex makes it back to the apartment, letting himself in, he finds Marc sitting in the corner, shivering, too scared that he is going to get caught. Alex knows that he faces a huge uphill battle to repair the psychological damage that Colin has inflicted on his big brother, but he is going too. Even if it kills him he is going to.


	18. The conscience of Stefan Bradl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc's escape has infuriated Vale. But maybe it is for the best, maybe it is time to end things.

Valentino has called a meeting of all the riders involved in Marcs original trial, maybe if they work together, they can figure out where Marc is hiding. Then he will he captured, tortured, and sent back. Possibly forever. The meeting is held at his ranch, just three days before Christmas, “I know none of you want to be here, but this is important. Marc has escaped”. This is not news to Aleix and Pol, Colin told them the day it happened. But Stefan didn’t know, and Nicky doesn’t care.

“How?” Stefan asked, surprised. “Not entirely sure, but I think Tito Rabat was involved”, ignoring the disgusted snort from Pol, Vale continues “Marc stole the rental car he drove to Colins place, he claimed he was visiting on his way home from California, but I have looked into his flight records, which took some major bribery of certain customs officials, and he flew straight to Texas, and even more suspicious, also on the flight was Alex Marquez, Alex flew to Paris with Marc later that day, Tito to Barcelona. I am guessing they are in Paris, so that is where we are going tomorrow, so get some sleep. Pol, Aleix you are in the room next to mine, Nicky you’re across the hall, Colin and Stefan - third floor, good night guys.” They should know better than to argue, but Stefan can’t help himself.

“Why can’t you leave him alone now? You got everything you wanted Vale. You got Danni, the two of you are married, and in 4 months you are having a baby. He has suffered enough, just leave him alone. You put him through hell, okay so he tried to kill Pol, but who in this room hasn’t thought about killing Pol at some point? He is really annoying. He is bratty, he is selfish. Vale we all know you don’t like him, you just used what happened to him as an excuse to hurt Marc. Pol used Marcs trial to fund his own personal vendetta - I wanted to let him go then, but Pol wouldn’t let me speak. So go ahead, find Marc, do what you want to him, I hope you all die, sad and alone, I am out of here!”

Standing up, Stefan tries to leave. Vale grabs him, forcing him to the ground “TAKE THAT BACK BRADL!” picking him up, he throws him at Colin, “apologise to Pol. How could you think that Pol deserved that? He nearly died, do you have any idea what Marc put Pol through?” Colin is violently shaking Stefan. “Maybe if you got a taste of what lying on the ground, with a deadly snake for company, for eight hours felt like, you would have some sympathy for Pol. Or maybe I should give you a whipping, so you know what it feels like to be Marc too”. Aleix is nodding enthusiastically, Pol is crying, his head buried in Aleix’ shoulder. “Don’t I get a “fair” trial?” Stefan asks, a sarcastic smirk on his face, “let me go, you are nothing but a dictator”.

Vale, is so angry now, “break him”, he snarls at Colin. “I want to watch”, Vale glares at Aleix, “fine but put Pol to bed first, Hayden bed!” “Come on Polyccio, don’t listen to Stefan, everyone loves you. You’re the sweetest, most lovely little brother I could ever ask for, I wouldn’t swap you for anyone else, ever”. Pol lifts his head up from Aleix’ shoulder “Do you really mean that?” Aleix nods, “of course, come on, bedtime”, Pol allows Aleix to carry him, Nicky following them, leaving Stefan alone with Colin and Vale.

Stefan is still arguing. “You can’t punish me for having an opinion! It is about time someone told you the truth Vale. The online dating trick you played on Marc was so cruel, can you not remember the heart break you put him through? You got what you wanted, you got Danni. But still you couldn’t stop messing with Marcs mind. Why? Do you love him or something Vale?” “Love?” Vale spits, “No I do not, he keeps hurting me, trying to destroy me, in little ways that no one knows about. Insulting me, insulting my family. We were arguing once and he said to me that he was going to make it his mission in life to get everything I had. To steal my fans, the respect of the other riders. Do you know what it is like having to spend my life living in his shadow? Being constantly compared to the new guy. Being told that I am old and should retire. Love him? I can’t stand him!”

Stefan is starting to feel bad, he really thought Marc was the victim here, but he was wrong. “Colin was right when he told you about how scared Pol was, he is still having nightmares about that awful day, there is no way you would think that Marc doesn’t deserve this if you had seen Pol”, “He’s right Stefan, Pol was so terrified, he is not the only one who still has nightmares about that day, I still have them too”, Stefan was so wrapped up in Vales story that he hadn’t noticed Aleix come back into the room, “Stefan, you have two choices, join us, help us find Marc and deliver the justice he deserves, or you can leave. You leave, you leave with a smacked ass, and you don’t come back, not now, not ever”.

“I’ll stay, you’re right Marc deserves everything he gets.” Colin smiles “good boy, and I didn’t even need to spank you. Pity, I was looking forward to having your naked ass across my lap for a good spanking!” Stefan smiles, “maybe next time, night guys”. Heading upstairs, following Aleix, leaving Colin alone with Vale. “Don’t worry Vale we will find him, we will hunt him down, capture him and he will be back at mine before new year, I promise. Now let’s go and get some sleep, we are off to Paris in the morning!”


	19. Paris Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris is a magical city, but will it help Vale find what he is looking for?? And will Pol ever get his trip to Disney land??

Aleix is up first thing in the morning, for Aleix the best time of the day is just as the sun rises. Looking across the room, seeing Pol still fast asleep, Aleix loves watching Pol sleep, he is like a little puppy, curled around Aleix’ teddy bear. Aleix pulls the blanket up around Pols shoulders, before hitting the shower.

Strutting through Vales house wearing a towel, his hair still wet, he should be embarrassed, but he isn’t. Aleix was born with a big ego and massive amounts of self confidence. Getting to the kitchen, he finds Colin making breakfast for six people. Eggs, bacon, orange juice, coffee. Aleix screws his nose up “Not got any croissants?” Colin laughs, “yeah, they’re in the cupboard. Get them out, heat them up, then go and wake everyone else.”

Aleix heads back to his room, pausing outside, he hears voices, Stefan is in there. “He had better be apologising!” Aleix thinks, “I am really sorry Pol. I didn’t realise just what Marc put you through, you must have been so scared.” “It’s okay Stefan, I really didn’t think I would make it out there. It was so awful. I fell of the bike, and he just left me there." "I just can't believe he would leave you there, I'm actually horrified that I ever felt sorry for him. Vale is right, he does deserve whatever he gets". Aleix enters the room, Stefan is sitting on Pols bed, with Pol. Pol is not crying though. For the first time since the incident, Pol is able to talk about it without crying. Stefan smiles up at Aleix. “Let’s go get us a Marquez!”

Leaving takes longer than it should have, getting Vale and Nicky out of bed is nearly impossible. “Vale, honey, it is time to go. Me and the baby will be fine until you get back”, Dannis not eager for him to leave, but she knows that he needs to try this, he needs to have a go at finding Marc.

“Okay we are driving to Paris, this should take around 12 hours. Three people per car, each doing no more than a 4 hour stint. You start to get tired you stop for awhile, if you need to stop, you phone the other car. If necessary we will stop somewhere over night. Stefan you are with Aleix and Pol, Nicky and Colin are with me. Any questions? No? Good, let’s get going.”

It is a really long drive, even after they agree to stop for lunch. That when they do arrive in Paris, they are exhausted and short tempered. It is nearly 10 o’clock, they have been on the road all day. “First things first, let’s find a hotel and get some sleep, then we can come up with a plan to find Marc”.

“We made it okay Danni, I thought I was going to die when it was Nickys turn to drive, I was constantly having to tell him to slow down, but it is fine now. How is my baby doing?” Danni is laughing on the other end of the line, “fine Vale, everything is fine. Just hurry up, I hate having you so far away. I love you Vale”. “Love you too Danni, I will be home tomorrow evening, let’s face it, how hard will it be to find him?” “Harder than you think Vale, I don’t think this will be as easy as you think it is. But good luck”, hanging up, Vale lies back against the pillow, “just how hard is it going to be to find Marc?”, is his last conscious thought before he falls asleep.

“Disney Land!” “No Pol, there is no way Marc will be hiding on the roller coaster at Disney Land” Pol opens his mouth to argue some more, but Vale silences him “You are not going to spend the day searching for him on the rides at Disney Land, but if we find him I will take you there in the new year, once Marc is back at Colins.” “Okay” Pol smiles, “but I don’t know anywhere else in Paris, so I am out of ideas!” Vale laughs, “luckily I am a bit more prepared!” He hands out maps of Paris, divided up into three sections, “Aleix and Pol will take this area, ask in shops, show pictures to people, see if anyone has seen them recently. Nicky, you’re with me, Colin with Stefan. We meet back here at 5 o’clock, good luck guys”

None of them have any luck, all day. No one they speak to has any idea where Marc is. Getting more and more frustrated Vale paces up and down the streets, stopping everyone he sees, most people don’t recognise him, and those that do also recognise Vale and are surprised that he is looking for Marc. He is ready to call it off for the day, get some room service booked in and spend the night playing games with Nicky, Pol, Aleix, Stefan and Colin, when he gets a text. It is from Stefan, and it contains the happiest Words Vale has ever read: “Found. Him!!” “YES!” He shouts, a note is euphoria in his voice, “Come on let’s go”, he hails a taxi, giving him the address Stefan text him. Shocked to find out it is in the apartment block across the street from their hotel!

Pol and Aleix join them, “How did you find him?” Pol asks, “I came back here for my wallet, and I saw Tito Rabat across the street, remembering what you said about him and Marc working together I followed him. Marc and Alex are both in there too. You were right Vale”. The six of them cross the street, enter the building and head towards the elevator. Vale smiles at Colin as he knocks on the door.

Unsuspecting, Alex answers it. “Shit!”, trying to slam it shut, but Colin jams his foot in there and the six of them use their combined weight to force it open. “Marc, run!” Marc panics. He knows he can’t get to the door, so he tries the window. Climbing out on to the balcony, backing away towards the railing. Vale and Colin are advancing on him, Alex and screaming at them to stay back, to leave Marc alone. Only they don’t listen. The wooden railing is nearly 100 years old though, and is not strong enough to take Marcs weight.

“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARC!” Alex screams as it gives way and he falls.


	20. Alex' Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Marc survive his terrible fall? And just what is Colin planning now?!

There is a terrible silence in the room, and for a few seconds no one moves. Then all hell breaks lose, Alex is screaming, trying to get to the window, he has to get to Marc, he has to save him. “Alex, no! Go down the stairs” Colin is holding him, forcing him back from the window, “Come on Alex, this way”, Glaring at him, a look of resentment on his face, Alex allows Colin to lead him back out the building. Everyone else following, in a stunned, terrified silence.

Marc is lying on the ground, unconscious, his left leg is at an awkward angle, but he is breathing. Seeing him Alex bursts into tears, “Marc, please don’t die. Please Marc”, he is down on the ground whispering into Marcs ear, hoping that he can hear him. There are sirens in the distance, drawing closer and closer, “Alex you have to move, let the paramedics do their jobs, come on Alex”. Colin and Vale are trying to move him away from Marc, “GET OFF ME, YOU EVIL PSYCHOTIC MANIAC! YOU DROVE MARC TO THIS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Alex is shouting at Colin, suddenly he is on his feet, rushing towards him, “I HATE YOU!” Vale grabs hold of alex’ arms, “calm down Alex, this is not helping anyone”,

Seeing Marc being put into the ambulance is Alex’ worst nightmare, he knew something like this would happen. Marc was never in the same league as Vale when it came to waging war, and now he could die, all because Valentino Rossi and his minions could not let go of their hatred and animosity towards Marc. “I want to go with him”, Alex says to the ambulance driver, “he is my brother, he needs me”. They agree and he climbs into the front seat, one last look of resentment for Valentino as he does.

The ambulance drives away, leaving Tito Rabat, Valentino, Colin, Stefan, Pol, Aleix and Nicky behind, “Alex was right Vale, you caused all of this”, “Shut up Tito, now is not the right time to try my patience”, “It’s never the right time”, Tito mumbles. Tempers are flaring, and Vale can’t help lashing out. Only he misses Tito and hits Stefan, bringing tears to Stefans eyes, “Ow, thanks a lot Vale!” “I’m sorry Stefan, I’m so sorry”, Vale snorts with laughter, Aleix and Nicky and eventually Colin and Pol join in, and finally Stefan does too.

Only Tito remains stoic, his face emotionless, as he eyes up the jeering, laughing crowd in front of him. “I’m going to the hospital, I suggest you all go home, and leave Marc alone from now on.” Colin stops laughing, “no Tito, Marc belongs to me, it is my duty to make sure he is going to be okay”. “Yeah right, you only want him so you can drag him back to Texas and torture him, well I’m not having it, no way. Not this time. Alex and I are going to fight you this time. We are going to keep Marc safe”.

Tito and Colin go to the hospital, Colin promising Vale that he will keep him informed, that he is free to go back to Danni and be with his wife over Christmas. Pol and Aleix drive back towards Barcelona, keen to get home for christmas, leaving Stefan stranded. As Germany is in the wrong direction, but Aleix buys him a train ticket, telling him to text him when he gets home. Nicky flies back to America, happy that he is going home, and that he doesn’t have to pretend to care about Marcs future anymore.

Marcs future is looking grim, he has badly broken his left leg, and a serious concussion. He is still in surgery when Tito and Colin arrive. Alex is in the waiting room, head in his hands, Tito is not sure he is still awake, but he is. He allows himself to be wrapped up in Titos arms and he starts to cry, “this wouldn’t have happened if we hadn’t gone to get him, this is all my fault. What am I going to do? Will I go to jail Tito?” Alex is so caught up in his own fears that he hasn’t noticed that Colin is there too.

“Alex?” Looking up, Alex is not happy to see Colin standing there, “Get lost, how much more damage are you willing to do?” “For gods sake Alex, get over it already! Okay so Marc fell out of a window, it is nothing he doesn’t deserve, so he nearly died, so did Pol, thanks to your brother, and I don’t remember you being so high and mighty then, when your brother was to blame. I actually came here to see if Marc was going to be okay. I was going to tell you that I was going to let Marc have his freedom, consider it an early Christmas present, but now he is going straight back to Texas to finish his sentence, and if he thinks he had it tough before, he will find sleeping in my barn even more uncomfortable!” There is a malicious look in Colins eyes, “there is one way Marc can get out of the rest of his sentence, YOU can take his place.”

With that Colin leaves, “you don’t have to do this Alex, Marc needs you to be strong, I will not let either of you become slaves to Colin edwards. Trust me.” Alex wants to trust Tito, but part of him can’t stop thinking that this is Titos fault, he is the one who suggested they go to Texas in the first place, Marc would not be fighting for his life if he had not left Texas.

Marcs surgery is a success, but he is in a coma. Knowing that he could save Marc by agreeing to become Colins slave is not an easy decision for Alex, he knows how horrible Colin was too Marc, and as much as he loves him, does he really want to go through what Marc when through, for eight months? Answering himself honestly, then no he does not. But seeing Marc lying, so helpless, his leg in a special metal cage, and a thick bandage around his head is breaking Alex’ resolve.

“I am going to do it Tito”. Tito sighs, “Marc wouldn’t want you too”, “yes he would, when we were kids he was always getting me into trouble, letting me take the blame for things he did, he broke a window - I got grounded for a week!” Tito realises that Alex is almost desperate to sacrifice his freedom to win Marcs approval, and it is up to him to stop him, Alex doesn’t deserve this. Tito needs to buy Alex some more time, Colin wants his answer by tomorrow morning, and he has no idea how to stop him.


	21. Alex in Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a really big decision to make, and no time to make it rationally.

They discuss it for hours, but Tito can’t convince Alex that he doesn’t need to make this sacrifice. Marc wouldn’t want him too. But Marc is in a coma, and can’t help. Neither of them sleep, Tito won’t let Alex fall asleep, telling him that he needs to be awake, he needs to keep thinking, he can’t agree to this. 

“But Tito, Marc needs me, I have to do this.” Alex says for the hundredth time, “Why can’t you accept that this is all my fault, I opened the door, I let them in. I told Vale Marc slept with Danni. I encouraged Marc to fight for her. Tito this is all my fault”, he repeats. “All my fault”, he is crying again. 

“Colin, Vale, Pol. They are more to blame for this than you are. The trial was completely unfair, Pol hates Marc, Aleix too. As for Stefan and Nicky, god knows what they were thinking. What we need to do is find Colins weakness, find that, and he will beat this. Marc will be fine, and no one will be spending the next eight months in Texas working for that dictator Colin Edwards.” But he knows Alex doesn’t believe him, he doesn’t really believe it himself.

They stay awake all night, unable to stop arguing over what they are going to tell Colin, Alex is scared, really scared. He knows Marc is still in a life threatening condition, and he really needs to focus his energies on helping Marc. He really doesn’t need this. Colin is back sooner than Alex would like, without waiting for him to ask, and before Tito can say anything Alex speaks, “I’ll do it, but you have to promise me that you won’t hurt Marc anymore”, Alex’ voice is barely above a whisper, and he can hear Tito groaning next to him.

“Any other requests?” Colin asks, Alex shakes his head, and allows Colin to handcuff him and lead him away. He doesn’t stop to look at Tito, he just walks out and into the special cage Colin has equipped his truck with. Driving him back to the airport, Colin knows that Alex is terrified, and that he doesn’t deserve this, but it was his choice. If he wants to sacrifice eight months of his life to save his brother, then that is his decision. Colin tries to check Alex in as hold on luggage, but the airport security staff say no, and insist on Colin buying him a ticket. 

It is a really long flight, Alex’ trepidation is growing with every mile that passes, and the gap between him and his freedom grows bigger. Colin refuses to remove the handcuffs, and they are digging into his skin, and really beginning to hurt. “Colin?” “Because I have not have the time to go through the rules with you Alex, I will let that one slide, but I am Master Colin to you now, and you speak when you are spoken too, not when you feel like it! Now what is it you wanted?” Alex shrinks back in his seat, “Nothing Master Colin”, knowing he is being too harsh, Colin relents slightly, “Alex, what is it? I might expect you to obey my rules, but I am not a monster, if you need anything you just have to ask”. “I’m hungry Master Colin”, Colin gets him a sandwich, “Better Alex?” “Thank you Master Colin”. “Damn”, Colin thinks “Alex is actually a lot better behaved than Marc was”, and he was looking forward to giving him a good beating. 

He shows Alex to his room, the same one he kept Marc in, he has put the bed back, after all Alex has not done anything wrong yet, and doesn’t need to be punished. He gives Alex the list of chores, Alex is horrified at how much he has to do, and what will happen to him if he doesn’t get them all done. “Master Colin?” “WHAT?! I don’t remember giving you permission to speak Marquez, maybe I should give you a spanking, a gentle reminder that you need to behave”, Alex shakes his head, he is already understanding why Marc was complaining, he really thought he was exaggerating. “Come here Marquez”, Alex is backing away, into the corner. “Really Alex, you are not going to escape me that way, as talented as you and your egotistical brother believe you are, I really doubt you can walk through walls!” 

He takes him by the hand and leads him back towards the bed, Alex cries all the way through his spanking. He has never been spanked before, no matter what trouble Marc got him into his dad never hit him. Colin can see that Alex is suffering a lot more than Marc did, but he is determined to break him, telling him that worse things are going to happen to him unless he behaves. “Get dressed Alex”, handing him a brand new potato sack, but he can’t stop crying. “Now Alex, do it, and I will ring Tito to check on Marc. Don’t and all you will get is another spanking”. It is not a difficult equation for Alex to work out, and he pulls the potato sack over his head, looking miserably at Colin, he is starting to look broken and defeated, after just twelve hours. 

But colin keeps his promise, he rings Tito Rabat. “Yes? What do you want?” “Wow Tito, it is no wonder you don’t have many friends, if that is how you answer the phone! Just checking on Marc, for Alex, he needs to know”, Tito tells him, “still asleep”, then hangs up. 

Tito is not being completely truthful, Marc is awake. Confused and in pain, but awake. Just in time for Christmas day, Tito doesn’t know why he is not telling Colin the truth, he has no idea what difference it would make. But he likes deceiving him. Even though he feels bad for Alex, he is spending Christmas 3000 miles away from his family, cooking dinner for Colin Edwards, he doesn’t even know if he will be getting a present. 

“T-t-t-tito?” Marc weakly croaks from beside him, “Where’s Alex?”. Conflicted emotions are going through Titos mind, does he tell him and risk upsetting him, or does he make something up, leave it for when Marc is stronger and can deal with it? 

“Colin has him”, Tito replies, eventually deciding that Marc deserves the truth. “Why?”, so Tito tells him, he tells him that Alex is sacrificing his freedom to save Marc. He can’t miss the smile on Marcs face though; “Good, I was hoping that he would do something like that, rather him than me”. “Huh?” “Well Tito, Alex is my little brother, and naturally my property, I would have happily sold him to Colin four months ago if I had thought about it”. Yawning, Marc leans back into his pillow, “You can leave now Tito, I am tired, maybe if you ask Colin nicely he will let you help Alex out”.

Tito is horrified, how can Marc be so horrible to his little brother? Just what has Alex sacrificed? And why would he do it for his selfish, uncaring brother?


	22. The Heart of Colin Edwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Colin have a heart?! Of course he does!!

Something is not right in Colins world anymore, he really thought substituting Alex for Marc would be easy, but it isn’t. Watching Alex struggle doesn’t give him the deep satisfaction that watching Marc struggle did. Alex is innocent, he doesn’t deserve any of this.

Colin keeps his promise, to keep him updated with how well Marc is recovering. Tito has finally told him that Marc is awake, but hasn’t told him that Marc doesn’t care what happens to Alex, he can’t tell him that his brother is that callous. That he practically sold him to Colin, as that would break Alex’ heart. 

It’s Christmas Eve, and it is freezing cold. Colin has been christmas shopping all day, all he wants is a long hot bath, and a hot chocolate. He can’t find Alex, checking everywhere all over the house and outside, but he is nowhere to be found. Calling his name, worried that he has run away, or worse, he is hurt, Colin starts to panic. Finally Colin decides to check Alex’ room, finding him asleep, blanket wrapped up so tightly, but he is shivering. “Alex?”, Alex rolls over onto his back, he looks weak and pale, Colin, feeling his forehead, realises he has a really high temperature. 

“Oh, Alex, where does it hurt?” “Everywhere, I’m sorry Master Colin, but it really hurts”. As carefully as possible, Colin lifts him up, carrying him to a different room, one with a giant, comfortable looking bed, big screen TV and a dartboard with a picture of Marc on. He lies him down, wrapping the blanket around him, giving him a radio, “if you need anything just press this button, and just ask. No matter what time it is. Okay?” Alex just nods, as he drifts back off to sleep. 

Letting him sleep, Colin starts to wrap his presents. Hoping that he really likes them, he realises that he is starting to really like Alex, and he would give up all the presents in the world if he was healthy again, maybe that should be his present, Coling thinks, his freedom. 

Abandoning his present wrapping, he rings Vale. It is just after midnight in Italy, Colin never remembers the different time zones, and just assumes that Vale doesn’t mind. “Really Colin? It’s nearly 1 in the morning! What’s wrong now? And don’t tell me Alex has run away! Losing one Marquez is bad enough, but two?!” “He’s still here, but he is ill. What do I do Vale, I feel so bad for him. He’s 3000 miles away from home, with no family, at Christmas, and now he has the flu, I want to send him home, I should never have bought him here, it isn’t fair. None of this was his fault”. Vale is not happy, but he accepts it. “You only had him for three days! And you are already feeling sorry for him?! Let him go home, but don’t expect him to be grateful, I got to go and get some sleep now, don’t forget, your present from me and Danni is under your bed, and don’t worry Danni talked me out of getting you that poisonous spider, although I think a black widow would make a brilliant pet!” 

They hang up, Colin has another phone call to make, ringing Tito Rabat, who really isn’t happy to hear from him at 1am, “Tito? It’s Colin Edwards”, “I know, I have your number, and caller I.D, and who else would ring me at this time in the morning. What do you want?” “I want to let Alex go, no strings attached, he gets his freedom, and I leave you all alone. Forever”. “Are you being serious?” “Yeah, I was being selfish when I took Alex, and it wasn’t fair, Marc needs his brother”. “Colin?” “Yeah”, “Marc was glad you took Alex, he willingly gave him up to save his own freedom, Alex needs love, he doesn’t need Marc”. Colin is horrified, he thought that by taking Alex he was punishing Marc, but he wasn’t.

Colin looks at flights to Europe for Alex, but can’t find one until just after the New Year, so he books it, deciding to give Alex the happiest Christmas and New Year he has ever had. But Alex is still really unwell in the morning, if anything he looks even worse, he hasn’t eaten and Colin is fairly sure he hasn’t drunk anything either. He tries to sit him up, and get him to sip some water, but he chokes on it. He is stuttering an apology, crying and trying to get up at the same time. 

Colin picks him up, holding him very carefully, telling him that he is going to be okay, but he needs a doctor. He should have taken him to the hospital last night. Driving to the hospital, he tries to cheer him up, by telling him really mean jokes about Marc. “What’s the difference between your brother and a bucket of slugs Alex? The bucket!” But Alex doesn’t react, he doesn’t even try to defend Marc. 

Telling the doctor that Alex is sick, and that insurance is not a problem, Colin would happily give up his life savings to “fix” Alex. “He has a chest infection, feed him these antibiotics 4 times a day, he will need to complete the course. Keep him warm, make sure he drinks plenty, but don’t worry about food, he will not have much appetite over the next few days.” “Thank you, come on Alex, let’s get you back to bed”, watching him pick him up the doctor laughs, “He has a chest infection, he can still use his legs!” Alex has his head rested on Colins shoulder, and no intentions of walking. 

Rather than making him stay in bed, Colin sets him up a sick couch in his living room, so he doesn’t get lonely. Colins family join them and they open their presents, Alex opening his airplane ticket last, “Really? I can go home?” Colin nods, “Yes, I am so sorry Alex, this was a big mistake, the flight is booked for the second of January, but if you aren’t well enough to travel then, I will change it for you”. There is a smile on Alex’ face, one so big and happy, that Colin knows he has made the right decision. He also decided not to tell him that Marc didn’t care about what happened to him, there are some truths better kept buried.


	23. Happy New Year Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin treats Alex to a night out to celebrate him getting better and him going home, but will he want to after tonight??

“Alex, are you ready? We need to leave, five minutes ago!” Alex laughs, “Nearly, but I can’t find my, nevermind I got it!” Running down the stairs, two at a time, Alex leaps into Colins arms, “Ready!” Alex is still on the antibiotics, so he can’t drink, but he is already feeling so much better and can’t wait until the second so he can go home.

The club is already busy when they get there, Colin pays their entrance fee, and gets Alex a coke, “I know you can’t drink, but seeing as the drinking age in 21 in Texas, and I am not prepared to spend new year in jail for letting you get drunk, coke is your limit” Alex grins at him, “you have done so much for me already. This is fine”

Hours pass, Alex is having a great time, okay so he is not the most accomplished dancer in the world, and may be one of the only sober people there, but he is still enjoying himself. It is getting closer to midnight, and he can no longer deny that someone is watching him, “Can I get you a drink?” She asks, Alex nods enthusiastically, “Sure, coke would be wonderful”, “coke? Sure you don’t want anything stronger?” “No, I can’t, medication” “Coke it is, then maybe I could teach you some more elegant dance moves!”

They dance like they are the only ones in the room, Alex has never felt so happy, her head fits onto his shoulder, her arms around his waist. She feels so comfortable with him, already, there is something so innocent and pure about him, and she doesn’t even know his name. But she has never been more determined to find something out. Leading him by the hand, heading somewhere quiet so she can get to know him better. “I’m Lily, and you are the sweetest guy I think I have ever met. This has been the best night I have ever had” Alex smiles, he has always been so shy around girls, Marc was always stealing them, he even stole his prom date, just an hour before prom. But it is so different tonight, here with Lily, Marc is 3000 miles away.

“I’m Alex, and you’re right, tonight has been so perfect. I never want this night to end.”

But it must end, nothing lasts forever. Alex never knew this trip to Texas would turn from a nightmare, into something so perfect. He doesn’t want to admit to himself that he doesn’t need Marc as much as he thought, he loves Colin, Colin has quickly become a second father to him, and Colins family treat him like he is one of them.

“Lily? I’m leaving for Europe in two days”, he has to be honest with her, this can’t last. “Why?” Oh god, how can he explain? How can he tell her he was brought here to be punished for his brothers crime, only for his captor to realise that he was innocent and didn’t deserve to be punished? How do you explain the randomness that has been his life during the last twelve months, without putting her off? “I was just visiting Colin for a few weeks” deciding that the only way is to pretend that he is normal, he knows Colin won’t mind.

“Will I see you again?” Alex smiles, “I will be back in April for the race, but you never know, I might come back sooner than that”, he smiles, but he can’t help being scared, Marc will be there in April too, and no one has ever been able to resist Marc.

They spend the rest of the night together, in their corner, getting to know each other. Lily loves everything she has heard, Alex is so fresh and innocent, she just wants to protect him forever. “I don’t want to wait until April, but for you I think I can.”

“Alex? they’re closing, it’s time to go”, Colin finds him, in the corner with Lily, sharing their first kiss, he doesn’t want to split them up, seeing Alex happy, makes Colin happy. Alex really deserves this. They swap numbers, promising to follow each other on twitter, and he follows Colin out the club, into the waiting taxi.

“Happy?” Alex sighs, “yeah, I don’t think I have ever been this happy, Colin?” “Mmm” “Thank you. For everything, tonight was so perfect”. They are sat in the taxi, Alex curled up on the seat, leaning against Colin. Colin has his chin resting on the top of Alex’ head, “you know you don’t have to go home yet? You could stay for awhile, get to know her better. What is waiting for you in Europe?” “Marc. He needs me”. “Alex, there is something I need to tell you, something I should have told you last week, but I was selfish, I didn’t want to hurt you. But you have a right to know” Colin is babbling, trying to procrastinate, he knows that the truth will hurt Alex so much, but he is going to find out, and maybe now he has a reason to stay in Texas, he won’t feel too bad finding out. “Colin, what is it?” Colin takes a deep breath, “Alex, Marc..” Alex’ phone beeps with a text, it’s Lily following him on twitter “Already” he thinks, jumping on the app to follow her back, “Sorry Colin, what were you saying?” “Marcsoldyoutome” “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, “Marc. I’m so sorry Alex, Marc sold you too me”. In one heartbeat Alex’ world is turned upside down.

Crumbling into Colins arms, he starts to cry, “I should have guessed, how long have you known?” “Since Christmas Eve, but Alex, you don’t need to feel bad, we all love you here, we love having you. You can stay here as long as you like, and” He adds with a malicious smile “we can keep telling Marc that you are suffering, that you hate it here, and are really miserable. While you live a life of luxury, getting to know Lily”. Alex tries to smile, but he can’t, Marcs betrayal hurts too much, but the prospect of getting to stay in Texas, with Colin and his family is one Alex is really looking forward too. “Okay”, he whispers, “but tell Marc the truth. No more lies, I am staying here because I want too”.

Colin pays the taxi driver, and they go inside. “Goodnight Colin”, Colin can’t miss the redness of Alex’ eyes, he is more heart broken than he is prepared to admit, and it hurts Colin. “Alex!” He turns round to see Colin standing there, arms wide open, and he throws himself into them, and sobs. “Everything is going to work out Alex, you just have to trust me”, holding him, he leads him towards his room, and gets him into bed. Kissing him gently on the forehead, “trust me”, he repeats, slowly backing away, out the room.

Colin knows he needs to call a meeting, get everyone together, try and sort this out. But it can wait until the morning.


	24. Alex' Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to tell Marc the truth and end all the lies.

“Why tell him at all though? Let him believe that Alex is suffering. Maybe he will discover he has a conscience after all” It has been six weeks since New Year. Alex didn’t even bother sending Marc a birthday card, but he remembered to send Vale one. And he has something special planned for Colin’s birthday next week, but he doesn’t care what happens to Marc anymore. He doesn’t even want revenge. He knows from speaking to Tito Rabat that Marc is recovering from falling out the window. Pol looks condescendingly across at his brother, “really Aleix? When has the brat ever shown any signs of a conscience?!”

“He’s got a point” Stefan adds, “any ideas Alex?” “Get him to go skydiving” “Ooh and cut the ropes to his parachute” “No Pol” Alex is laughing, “Marc is terrified of flying, really he hates it. Jumping out of an aeroplane would be his idea of hell”, they all nod enthusiastically, even Nicky, who still is not sure why they keep involving him! “How do we get him to agree?” “Easy, we kidnap him, tie him up, take him up and throw him out!” “Keep thinking Pol”

“If we have to go back to Europe, I need to say goodbye to Lily”, Colin nods, “Of course, Alex. I would never want you to leave without saying goodbye”. “Alex got a girlfriend? Wow that answers one question I had about him! But why didn’t someone tell me?” “Funny Pol, but don’t you read your emails?” “Nope, I have any email sent to me with the word “Marquez” in it automatically sent to my spam folder” “Then you can’t complain when you don’t get the news!” “Good point, so when are we leaving?” “Two days, Alex, Aleix, Nicky, Vale, Stefan and I have to pack, and you have to have Aleix pack for you too!” Aleix laughs, Colin knows his lazy little brother so well.

“So we are going to scare little Marcie! Who gets to do it?” Vale asks, really hoping they choose him, it has been months since he frightened Marc, and he misses it. “Aleix”. Pol nominates his big brother, “Why me? I’m not scary” “Yeah why Aleix he isn’t scary” “Well you obviously haven’t seen him first thing in the morning!” Vale laughs, but he isn’t happy. “I don’t think Aleix is as scary as I am.” Eventually they decide to pick a name out of a hat. Alex gets too choose the winning entry, as he isn’t entering the contest. So he picks:  
“NICKY”

“I won! I won! What do I win?” Colin smiles, “a free skydive with Marc Marquez”, “Ugh”, Nicky can’t imagine anything worse, going up in a plane with Marquez, or jumping out of one. Explaining his fears to the group, “Oh, you don’t have to jump out the plane, you just have to throw Marc out of one”. “Oh, that sounds like fun!”

Alex has to say his hardest goodbye the following morning. Promising Lily that he will be back as soon as possible, but there are unavoidable business duties he needs to take care of in Europe, if she didn’t have college she could come with him, but he doesn’t want to be responsible for ruining her education.

It is a long trip back. Having to listen to Pol and Aleix argue constantly makes it seem even longer. Colin eventually deciding to split them up, and Pol falls asleep on him almost as soon as Aleix moves. “Why do you wind him up so much Aleix?” “It’s fun” “Maybe we should throw you out of a plane instead, just leave him alone”. “Come on Colin, you know I would never do anything to hurt Pol”.

“Colin?” “What’s wrong Alex?” “I can’t do this”, “Oh Alex, come here”, climbing across Aleix onto Colins lap, “I’m scared, Marc was really awful to me but he’s still my brother” “I know, and I promise you I will take good care of him” “Like you took good care of that goldfish?” “Good point! But if it does happen, I will flush him down the toilet and get you a new Marc!” Alex laughs, settling down on Colins lap for a sleep. “You really care about him, don’t you?” “Yeah, I really do Vale” his chin resting on Alex’ head “He needs protecting from the world, he is so fresh and innocent. He is actually a lot like Pol, although neither he nor Pol will ever admit it!”

Finally they reach Europe. Stefan agreeing to take Alex to his place in Germany, so that Marc doesn’t get suspicious. “Take care of him Stefan” Colin can’t keep that hint of a threat out of his voice, that there will be serious consequences for Stefan, should anything bad happen to Alex.

“Where is Marc, anyway?” “In Barcelona, I asked Rabat the other day. Don’t worry guys, I did my research!” Showing up on his doorstep, Marc answers the door, “What are you doing here? I thought the deal was you take Alex and leave me alone”. They can’t believe Marc is so callous towards Alex’ feelings, and to his life. “Well yes, as a matter of fact I gave him a good beating before I left to come here. He is chained up in my barn, but don’t worry I left him some straw to sleep on, and a bowl of water to drink from. Oh no I forgot the food, oh well he’ll be fine. Well maybe.” the lies burn in Colins throat, but these are necessary lies, lies to protect Alex.

Marc smirks, “Hows Danni Vale? Still pregnant? Are you sure it’s yours. She has been known to sleep around”. Vale loses it with Marc, punching him in the face, screaming at him to take it back. Colin grabbing Vales arms, “Vale he’s not worth it”, he’s still struggling, trying to get to Marc, while Marc backs away, knowing he stepped over the line.

“Grab him Aleix and let’s go” Forcing Marc back out the door, stopping so Vale can kick him, Marc groans, and he is forced into the back of the car, in between Nicky and Aleix. “What is going to happen to me?” “You’ve been invited to attend a charity event, don’t worry. It will be fun” Aleix says to him before adding “for us anyway” under his breath so Marc can’t hear.

Marc panics when he sees the helicopter, he hates heights. He is trembling as he is forced into the helicopter, with Nicky. “Skydiving Marc!” “How did you find out that I hate heights, I didn’t think anyone knew, apart from my family”.

Nicky doesn’t answer, he helps Marc on with his parachute, “Ready?” “No”, there are tears in Marcs eyes. “Please don’t do this”, “Sorry, but I want to do this. I have two brothers, and I would do anything for them. You sold your own brother to save your own skin. I’ve seen Alex, he is terrified, and broken. Colin wasn’t joking, he keeps him in the barn, chained up, when he is not forcing him to do back breaking labour”.

Finally they are at the correct height; “Okay Marc! Out you go!” Nicky pushes him out the door, and he is free falling towards the ground at very high speed…


	25. How terrifying is sky diving? Let's ask Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc finds himself in a horrible situation of his own causing.. Again... Will he ever learn?! And more importantly will he ever get home??

Marc is hurtling towards the ground, much faster than he has ever been on a MotoGP bike, and he is so scared. On the bike, Marc is the one in control, this feels so wrong, so scary. Surely sleeping with Valentino Rossis girlfriend, trying to kill Pol Espargaro and selling Alex to Colin Edwards doesn’t deserve being thrown out a plane! “Parachute, where is my parachute!” Marc is screaming, scrabbling around, finding the cord, gratefully pulling it, he is sucked back up into the air.

Relieved that he has slowed right down, but still too scared too look down, Marc has no idea where he is going to land. Or how far from home he will be. Or how he will get home. Terrified, alone and desperate to get back on the ground Marc starts to cry. He is convinced that he is going to die, he has never been scared for his life before, but this is the worst experience he has ever been through.

Finally though, he is level with the taller trees, and he still has no clue where he is. But maybe it is time to have a look, looking down he realises he is in the middle of a large field. “Could be worse”, he thinks, then he lands. In the biggest pile of manure. Landing awkwardly, falling backwards on his ass. It smells so horrible. Another horrible thought occurs to him, that was a huge pile of manure, probably made by a really large animal.

Running through the field, occasionally throwing a look over his shoulder, he doesn’t see the tree and runs into it, hitting his head. Finally regaining consciousness, his head hurting, gazing up into the eyes of the soon to be charging bull. “Shit, why did I think this couldn’t get any worse?” Knowing running is futile. This monster will outrun him easily, Marc crawls through the grass, reaching the fence, slicing his hands on the razor wire at the top as he scrambles over it.

Straightening up, he can see a large house in the distance, “please let someone be in” he thinks, he is so lost, and he has never been more afraid. There is a sign on the wall, one that gives him second thoughts about approaching the house:

Warning: Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot twice. And Marc Marquez will be shot three times!!

*

“Hey Alex he is here! Oh and he landed in the Bull field!” Stefan is laughing hysterically at the state Marc is in “Oh I hope he reads the sign Colin, what do I do?” Colin laughs, “where’s the gun, shoot him three times!” “But that was supposed to be a joke?!” “It was Stefan, relax. And let him in”.

Opening the door, Marc really smells. “Stefan? This is your house?” “Yeah, we researched a rough landing area when we decided to do this, although you landing in the manure in the field with the bull was just a delightful bonus” All of them are laughing at him, looking around the room he is not surprised. Pol is there. Aleix is there. Nicky is there. Colin is there. Vale is there. Stefan is there. Alex is there.

Alex.

Is.

There.

Alex. His brother. Sat in Colin Edwards’ lap. The brother he gave up to Colin, looking happier than he ever looked when with him, Marc is devastated.

“Alex? Colin said you were in Texas. Chained up in his barn. Starving. I was so worried about you, I was going to come and rescue you when I was better.” He can tell no one in the room believes him, but he doesn’t care. The realisation that he might have been betrayed by Alex, just like he betrayed Alex really hurts, even more than everything Colin put him through.

“What happens now?” Alex grins, “well I am going back to my new life, in Texas, with Colin, to be with my new friends, as for what you do? Frankly, my dear. I don’t give a damn!” “But Alex, I’m your brother!” Marc is devastated, it never occurred to him that Alex would be happier away from him. “Colin, please let me come back, I will do anything. You have to let me stay too”. Laughing Colin can hardly get the words out in his reply “No, no way. Go and get yourself a life Marc, and stop trying to ruin other peoples!”

“Why are you still here Marc?” Aleix asks, “leave, now”. “I can’t, I smell terrible, and I have no idea where I am”. Laughing; Pol points to the door, “no one cares, just leave”.

Devastated and humiliated Marc leaves. “I know he is my brother, but guys.. That was so much fun! Now I understand why you all pick on him so much!” Even Pol is starting to like Alex now, Colin has been such a positive influence on him.

They spent the rest of the evening eating, drinking and laughing at all the mean things that they have done to Marc. Pol’s favourite still being the party, just remembering it brings a smile to his face.

“Vale, did you remember to put that tracking device on Marc, so we can track how lost he is?” “Ooh, the tracker, I had forgotten about that! Thanks Stefan.” Vale turns his phone on, “Hey look, he is in the woods, about an hour from here. That is not the easiest way to the airport! Oh well he will get there eventually, maybe!”

Watching Marcs tracker dot travel through the woods doesn’t get boring, they start to take bets on whether he will ever make it home. Even Alex joins in, he loves his new friends, and they love him. All of them. Even Pol and Aleix are starting too.

*

It is so dark now, Marc has no clue where he is, he is cold and scared, and he still smells terrible.

*

“I still think pushing him out of the window was better”, “But that was an accident, and he fell!” They are still discussing what their favourite moment has been, when Vales phone rings. It is Danni, and realising the time, vale knows there is something wrong.

“What’s wrong?” It can’t be the baby, the baby is not due for another two months. “Vale, it’s the baby! It’s coming, Right now!” “But it’s too early! What am I going to do? I have to get back to Italy, right now!”


	26. Driving Colin Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale has to get to Italy, fast!!

“I have to go! Now. Why are you not moving yet? Come on! Let’s move”. Vale is panicking, running blindly towards his car. “Keys! Where are my keys?” Stefan hands them to him, Colin trying to calm him down, telling him not to rush, “You don’t get it do you? I am going to miss the birth of my first baby, and it is all Marc’s fault!” Colin climbs into the front seat next to Vale, “I’m driving Vale, you are in no fit state to drive.”

“Stefan, take Alex to the airport for me, no point him having to stay in Europe. “I am going to the airport, I have to go back to Kentucky, I will take Alex”, Alex nods, “Colin get going, I will be fine with Nicky, and I will see you in a few days.” “Okay, love you Alex.” “Love you too grandad!” Colin smiles indulgently at Alex, “COLIN, let’s go, NOW!”

The journey is a nightmare, Vale doesn’t stop criticising Colins driving all the way to Italy. “Will you speed up a bit? No wonder Alex calls you Grandad, you’re slower than a snail in a puddle of superglue!" Colin doesn’t say anything, he knows how nervous Vale is. They’re getting there, not as quickly as Vale had hoped but they’re getting there.

Vales fists are clenched, his knuckles white, turning away from Colin, staring out the window. “Colin, I’m really scared, it’s too early. What if something goes wrong?” Colin really wants to tell Vale that nothing bad is going to happen, but he knows it’s not true. Anything could happen, “I’m sure everything is going to be okay Vale, you just have to have faith. Trust Grandad Colin!” Vale doesn’t even smile.

Checking his phone, but there are no messages, “maybe I should ring her”, “No Vale, let’s just get there, it’s only another hour away”. “Maybe” “Vale, no. Just remain calm.” Turning the radio on, trying to take Vales mind off what is happening. “I should have let Aleix drive, he is faster than this”, “Or Pol, he is good fun behind the wheel Vale”, “No I want to get there in one piece, I have seen Pols driving before!”

Finally they arrive at the hospital. “I’m the babys dad, where is she?” The receptionist smiles, “Name?” It never occurred to Vale that there were other people having babies at the same time, “Valentino Rossi”, “and your partners name?” “Danni Rossi”. “What’s your relationship to Danni?” Addressing Colin, “God father”, Vale shoots back, without hesitating, “Really?” Colin whispers. “Yeah, I couldn’t imagine anyone better”.

Danni is lying on the bed, “Vale! You made it!” “Of course, so where’s my baby?” Danni laughs, “it’s going to be awhile yet, I’m still having contractions that are quite far apart, but the midwife said it should really start in the next few hours” “See Vale, you were rushing for no reason” Colin says, “I am going to leave you in peace for a bit, I have to make a phone call, make sure Alex is okay” “You do know he is 18, not 8?!” “After everything Marc put him through, he needs to know that someone has his back, that someone is there for him. He needs me Vale”. Vale sighs, he knows Colin is right, Marc is the cause of all their problems. “VAAAAAAAALE” Vale and Colin turn in shock, Danni is screaming. “It’s happening Vale!”  
Vale never realised childbirth was so traumatising, Colin ends up having to take him out of the room, to avoid him fainting.  
“Maybe rushing here was a bad idea, I didn’t know it hurt that much!” Colin laughs, “you make it sound like it is you in there having a baby!” Vale looks at him with feigned shock, “you mean I’m not?”  
Vale paces up and down, outside the delivery suite. He can’t believe how calm Colin has been, “Vale It’s okay, really. Everything is going to go brilliantly, and you will have a gorgeous baby very soon.” Vale resumes pacing. Up and down, never varying his march across the room, nervously chewing his nails. “Vale? I have to ring Alex, I will be back in about ten minutes, promise” Vale nods, “say hi to him for me”.

Finally, after what seems like weeks, Vale is allowed back into the room. Lying in Dannis arms is the tiniest little baby Vale has ever seen, he is so perfect. “Vale, come and meet your son”, “he’s so perfect Danni”. Sitting down on the bed, Danni gently hands him his son. “Have you thought about a name?” Colin aks, they both turn to look at each other, “Marco”, they both say, looking towards the ceiling, towards heaven, where they are both convinced that he is there, watching them. Looking after them.

“I’m going to leave you three alone, hey it’s gone midnight. Little Marco shares my birthday! Vale, Danni, you don’t need to get me any other present, this one is just perfect. I’ll ring you in a few days, let you get home and get settled”.

“I don’t think I have loved you anymore than I do right now, thank you for everything, for being there for me, for loving me, even when I am really awful”, Danni laughs “of course I love you, I will always love you. Always”

They’re ready to go home a few hours later, the doctors telling them that Marco is perfectly healthy, just a little bit small, but he will grow quickly in a house filled with love, like Vales will be. “Oh no, the nursery isn’t ready. I haven’t even bought a cot! Do we have a moses basket? No we don’t do we, we don’t even have a pram. Vale, what are we going to do?” “Go home, get changed and go on a massive shopping spree!”

There is a line of cars parked outside their house, “Vale are we having a party?” “No, not that I organised, come on let’s go and throw them out!” Vale lifts Marco out of his car seat, carrying him towards the house. There is no one in their living room though, heading upstairs, the baby still in his arms, he can hear voices in the nursery. No idea who they are, how they got in, or who they are, but something tells him, that he can trust whoever is in there. Opening the door, he gets the biggest shock.

“SURPRISE!” Pol, Aleix, Nicky, Alex, Colin and Stefan are all standing there, under a huge “WELCOME HOME MARCO” banner, the room has been completely finished. It has been decorated, and all the furniture has been expertly put together. Danni follows them up the stairs, taking it in turns to hug each one of their friends, “I love you guys, so much”.

After a quick cuddle with Marco, they all leave, to give Vale and Danni some space. Getting into a routine with a new baby is a lot harder than either of them thought it would be. The first two weeks fly by, and before he knows it, it is time for Vale to leave for the first race, he might not have had much sleep, but he is happier than he has ever been.

“Text me hourly updates, let me know everything he does!” Danni smiles, “Go Vale, we will be fine. Just trust me, we will watch you on TV.”

There is something wrong with the atmosphere at the track though, something is missing. Repsol Honda have called a press conference. The news is shocking for most of the grid. Marc Marquez is not there. “Oh shit, Marc. I completely forgot about him!”


	27. No one quits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan can't sit back and watch this unfold anymore, he has to try and talk some sense into Vale.

Two weeks, and no one even noticed. Alex knows it is wrong, Marc is his brother, but he is finding it so hard to care. Alex loves his life now, living in Texas, seeing Lily, helping out Colin at his bootcamp. There is so much going on, that he has barely even thought about Marc. Having to fight off the journalists swarming outside his garage, listening to his every word, stalking his every move. He has to contact Vale, but how can he do it without everyone else finding out? 

Alex: Vale we need to talk, all of us  
Vale: I know, Pol and Aleix are on their way to my motorhome, can you get out?  
Alex: Yeah, but it won’t be easy :(  
Vale: When did we start using “:(“ when texting? How old are you 10?  
Alex: Haha, how am I going to escape the media swarm?  
Vale: You’re at Marc VDS with Rabat right?   
Alex: Yeah, how does that help?  
Vale: It doesn’t I’m just checking!!

Great, now what? “Tito?” “What? “I’m feeling really claustrophobic, how can I get out of here?” “Erm, the front door maybe?” Alex tries it, walking past the journalists proves difficult, they all want to know where Marc is, but he knows he has to keep his mouth shut. 

“Alex? Alex?” They are like vultures, desperate for a quote. He starts running, finally making it to Vales motorhome. “Alex! You made it. Hot chocolate?” “Yes please”, looking around the room, they’re all there. Vale, Pol, Aleix, Nicky and Stefan in the room, with Colin joining them on Skype. “Hi Colin”, Colin smiles, “glad you can make it Alex, and don’t worry, we will find him”. “Thank you Colin” 

Stefans conscience is killing him again, but he knows he will be punished if he speaks up in Marcs defense again, he is still on probation in Colins world. “How are we going to find him?” Pol can’t believe they’re being so stupid, “Really? Why don’t you just use the tracker? I really thought you would have gone to find him by now!” Pol speaking up saves Stefan from having too, and probably saved him from a thrashing, “good idea Pol”, grabbing his laptop, Stefan logs on to the system. Marcs dot has only moved a few miles, he is still in the woods behind Stefans house. “Okay we will go and get him after the race”, “What’s wrong with right now?” “Really Bradl? Well;

1\. There is a race on and I want to win  
2\. I really don’t like him  
3\. He is boring  
4\. I really don’t like him  
5\. He is ugly  
6\. I really don’t like him  
7\. He slept with my wife

oh and did I forget number 8? Oh yeah; I really don’t like him!” 

Pol and Aleix are laughing hysterically, even Nicky manages a laugh, Alex too. But Stefan can’t, he just can’t. “Laugh Bradl”, there are tears in Stefans eyes, he just can’t laugh at this anymore, he isn’t being fair, he is starting to hate who he is becoming, he loves the gang, and all the fun they have together, when they’re not torturing Marc. “I can’t do this, I’m sorry”, running out the room, leaving them all stunned. 

“What just happened?” Vale asks the shocked room, “Stefan just quit!” Nicky is horrified, not that Stefan quit, but that quitting was so easy, he really didn’t think getting out would ever be that easy. “No one quits, ever! I want him back” “Or you could let him go Vale, maybe hold auditions to replace him, he is weak willed and boring anyway”, “that’s not a bad idea Aleix, we could hold auditions, maybe after we have looked for Marc! So next weekend, we look for Marc, the following weekend we will hold auditions to replace Stefan”. 

“Why wait for two weeks though? We could hold the auditions tomorrow night, after qualifying”. Aleix suggests. “That’s a good idea actually, everyone agree?” They all nod, get them out of the way, and it gives them a few weeks to break in the new gang member and teach them the rules before they have to race.

*

Marc is so cold, and hungry. He has no idea where he is, how to get home, what day it is or even what time it is. He hopes so badly that there are no dangerous animals out here, at least there are no poisonous snakes here. Marc hopes!

* 

Stefan is having second thoughts, just an hour after walking out, why does he keep risking his friends to save Marc, he doesn’t even like Marc. 

Stefan: Vale, I’m sorry

no reply. 

Stefan: Please Vale, I’m really sorry

His phone rings; “Vale, I am so sorry. I don’t even know why I said that. I don’t care what happens to Marc.” “Sorry Stefan, you’re out. If you really want back in, you need to audition along with everyone else, my garage, after qualifying!” Vale hangs up on him, stunned, Stefan has no clue what to do.

*

Vale, Aleix, Pol, Alex and Nicky all decide to ask a few riders that they think will fit in well, and some really random ones that they haven’t spent much time with, in the hope of finding someone new and fun that will add something new to their gang. 

“Not Jack Miller”, Alex speaks up, “please Vale”, “No, don’t worry, I am the only egotistical maniac allowed in this gang!” “Aleix has as big an ego though Vale”, Aleix laughs, while trying to sound angry, but he fails, he knows that Alex is right, he does have a pretty big ego! “Or Danny Kent”. “How about mentioning some people you do want to be invited Alex?” “Erm, Bautista is pretty cool, and Jordi Torres”. 

The invites are all out there, now just to get through qualifying and then it is time for the chosen few riders to face a panel of deeply judgmental riders! 

*

Vale qualifies on pole, with Pol second less than a tenth behind him. Despite feeling so miserable and alone Stefan still finished as the first open bike, and joins Vale, Pol and Jorge Lorenzo in parc ferme. He tries to make eye contact with them, but they don’t speak to him, not even acknowledging that he is there. “Vale? Pol? Please, I am really sorry”. But they both just walk straight past him, without a word, heading for the press conference. “Are you okay Stefan? I thought they were your friends?” “I thought so too, they’re holding auditions to replace me tonight” Jorge would love to say he was shocked, but he isn’t, he might even gatecrash the auditions, see exactly what is going on.

“Aleix, these auditions? Can I come?” Aleix is shocked, he knows that Vale wouldn’t want him there, “What’s in it for me if I get you an invite to audition?” “I will look after your spoilt brother for you, give you a break”. “Huh? I don’t want a break from Pol, I love Pol. How about you dogsit for the puppies and Pippa while Pol and I go on holiday” “Okay, fine”. How difficult can a couple of puppies be?


	28. The Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Replacing Stefan is not as easy as they thought it would be!!

“Right”, Vale announces to the room, looking around at Pol slumped against Aleix barely awake, while Aleix is texting, one arm resting on Pols shoulder. Nicky is still wondering why he is here, as he really has no interest in who replaces Stefan! Alex is reading a magazine article about families that actually love each other, and it is really depressing for him. “I sent a few messages out to the other riders we agreed mightl fit in well with the group now we have thrown Stefan out”. “Thrown him out? I thought he quit?” “Well of course he didn’t quit Nicky, no one is allowed to quit, we fired him!” 

Vale sets up his judging panel, sitting in the middle, Aleix and the still asleep Pol on his left, Nicky and Alex on his right. A laptop with Colin joining them on Skype on the table in front of them. Vale gives them all a piece of paper and a pen, telling them to write down their opinion on each of the auditionees. 

Dani Pedrosa is first, he looks so scared and nervous. 

“Name?” Vale asks. “Dani, but you knew that!” “Attitude Pedrosa! So what have you got for us?” “Erm, what do you want?” “Any talent?” “I am.. Er.. no” Dani looks so sad and miserable, Pol feels sorry for him, he wants to let him join right now. “NEXT” Vale shouts, writing down a NO next to his name. Pol and Alex write a “YES” on theirs, Aleix “NO” Nicky: “don’t care”.

Dani leaves, the door is opened again by the next person. Lorenzo. “I didn’t invite you! Get out!” “But Aleix said I could audition if I dogsit for Pippa, Zuki and Eina while him and Pol go on holiday” “Aleix had no right to offer you that, now get out and yes you still have to dogsit for him!” “No way! I am here and I plan to audition, and when I get in, you are out Vale, I might even let Marc join, when he is found, I am guessing you know where he is!” “OUT!” Vale yells at him.

Pol: NO  
Aleix: NO  
Vale: NO  
Alex: NO  
Nicky: don’t care

But he still won’t leave, forcing Vale to physically throw him out “Aleix will text you the dates of his holiday so you can dogsit for him!

Andrea Iannone is next, Aleix, immediately telling him to get out, he doesn’t want him anywhere near his gang. “Why? I like him” Vale asks, “He made me cry”. “Oh, then sorry Andrea out you go!” 

Pol: NO  
Aleix: NO  
Vale: YES (but I know it isn’t fair on Pol and Aleix, so NO)  
Alex: NO  
Nicky: Don’t care

Vale is taking a drink of water when Andrea Dovizioso walks in through the audition door. “Can you sing?” Aleix asks him, “No”, Dovi shakes his head. “Can you dance?” Pol asks, “no”. “So you don’t sing, you don’t dance, forgive me for asking but what do you do?” Alex asks, “Well I race motorbikes”. “Do you like Marc?” Vale asks, finally putting his drink down. “Yes”. “OUT!” this time from all five of them. 

“Pity, that one was going quite well until then!” 

Pol: NO  
Aleix: NO  
Vale: NO  
Alex: NO  
Nicky: Don’t care

Alvaro Bautista is next, he doesn’t even get to open his mouth before Vale tells him he has seen enough Spaniards and to get out! 

Pol: YES  
Aleix: YES  
Vale: NO  
Alex: YES  
Nicky: Don’t care

Scott Redding, Bradley Smith and Cal Crutchlow all walk in together, “you do know this is a one spot audition? If one of you is successful you will have to ditch the others.” “I know Vale, and when you choose me I will happily dump Scott and Brad!” “What if he picks me?” “Get real Brad, you’re boring!” “I am not!” Within minutes the two of them are on the floor punching each other. Scott dragging them apart, pulling them both back onto their feet. “Well?” Cal asks hopefully. 

“Well.. Cal was right, Bradley you ARE boring, and Scott you broke up the fight. I was enjoying that, so no. All three of you: OUT!” 

Pol: Bradley; NO. Scott; NO. Cal; YES  
Aleix: NO NO NO  
Vale: NO NO NO  
Alex: NO NO NO  
Nicky Don’t care, don’t care, don’t care

There is only one rider left now. But it is another Spaniard, Jordi Torres. Walking in with a huge grin on his face, he automatically lowers himself into his famous knee ground celebration. “Would we have to do that every time we were all together?” Alex asks, “Yes” Jordi replies. “OUT” Vale yells. 

Pol: YES  
Aleix: YES  
Vale: NO  
Alex: YES  
Nicky: Don’t care

“That’s everyone on the list Colin, and I don’t think we agreed on any of them!” Colin sighs, “maybe you should speak to Stefan Vale, he misses you.” “No, he tried to get me to feel sorry for the enemy, Stefan was thrown out for a reason Colin!” “Whatever, I am going out, Alex I will see you in a few days. Love you Alex”. Alex smiles, “Love you too Colin, can’t wait until this weekend is over, I am so homesick”. 

*

“Now what, so that didn’t work, maybe we should talk to Stefan” Aleix speaks up, “No, we will replace him, maybe not today. We will have more auditions after we have looked for Marc!” “I wanted Dani” Alex says to Vale, “What as a pet? Really if you want a pet ask Colin for a puppy!” “No, I liked him!” “And I like pizza but I wouldn’t let it join the gang!” “Why not? I am starving?!” Looking around at Aleix, Vale realises that pizza isn’t actually a bad idea. “Anyone else want pizza?” Alex forgets all about Dani as he joins his friends as they share pizza, happy that they are together, even without Stefan. 

*

Stefan is alone, and he has never felt more alone. Wondering how the auditions are going and just who they are going to replace him with. He can’t believe he is facing his first race with his new team without his best friends. Crawling into his bed, it is too comfortable, too warm. He doesn’t deserve the comfort, he should be on his hands and knees begging Vale to take him back. His head lying on the pillow, he starts to cry, he just can’t stop once he’s started. Finally falling asleep, he knows that tomorrow is going to be a long long day for him, and he only hopes he gets the opportunity to meet Vale, to apologise, again.


	29. Love means having to say you're sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is still missing, the auditions didn't go well. At least can't get much worse.. Well they can!! And they always do...

Waking up Stefan feels like he hasn’t slept, he is lonely and he is miserable enough to cry again. Wishing that there was just one person he could speak to, he heads for the shower. It is nearly midday when he finally makes it to the circuit. His warm up session doesn’t start until 6pm, so he has nearly six hours with nothing to do. He knows that he should be happy, he was top open rider in his first qualifying session with his new team, but he isn’t, he misses his friends too much.

Stefan: How did the auditions go Vale?  
Vale: Brilliant, we are inviting a few people back for a second audition next weekend.  
Stefan: Good, after you have found Marquez?  
Vale: Oh yeah that, nah he will turn up eventually!  
Stefan: You need to do it Vale.  
Vale: Okay fine! I am so glad we threw you out.

Stefan doesn’t reply, he knows that he shouldn’t antagonise Vale, antagonising Vale is never a very good idea. 

Warm up goes really well, again Stefan is the top open class rider. Vale is fastest again, and Stefan knows that he is so much happier without having to go up against Marc, without Marc, Vale really doesn’t have much competition. That is what matters to Vale, more than anything in the world, winning.

The hour before the Moto 3 race starts seems so long for Stefan, he can see Pol, Aleix, Vale, Alex and Nicky sitting in Vales garage, they’re all laughing, eating pasta and having a brilliant time. Without him. 

*

But they aren’t having a brilliant time. “I miss him Vale”, Alex says, “It isn’t the same without Stefan here, why can’t you just talk to him, maybe if you apolo..” breaking off at the look on Vales face. “No Alex, I have got nothing to apologise for, we just need to get over throwing out Bradl. Maybe we should just concentrate on us for a while, moving on, letting go.” Nicky really wishes it was him out there, doing whatever it is Stefan is doing. 

*

Vale, Nicky, Aleix and Pol are all on the pit wall cheering Alex on during his maiden Moto 2 race. Screaming encouraging words at him that they know he can’t hear! waving their arms at him everytime he rides past, and it works, as Alex crosses the line in eleventh place, a brilliant debut for him. Running back into his garage, they wait for him to get back, dragging him off the bike and hugging him, making him feel like he has just won the championship, telling him that they are really proud of him. “I thought after Pol moved up into MotoGP I would never get that animated for a moto2 race ever again!” Aleix laughs as they head back to their own garages to get ready for the MotoGP.

*

Stefan gets a really good start, getting ahead of the LCR bike of Cal Crutchlow, he really didn’t expect the bike to be this good, or this quick, settling down into a steady rhythm, that adrenaline rush he loves so much coursing through his veins. 

Vale is leading comfortably, Lorenzo fending off Pol for second, Aleix is trying really hard but the bike just isn’t fast enough yet. He is about two seconds behind Stefan in ninth, inheriting the position from Crutchlow when he fell on lap five. 

Just three laps before the end Stefan makes a small mistake, resulting the fastest crash he has ever had. Hitting his head against the ground, knocks him out. The bike landing on top of him and catching fire. The race is stopped, Vale can see that Stefan is hurt, parking at the side of the track, not caring about getting into trouble, even getting disqualified from the race, Vale just has to get to Stefan. 

“Is he okay?” The marshalls try holding him back, but he isn’t cooperating, screaming Stefans name, hoping that he can hear him, as he watches the them put the fire out, before lifting the bike off Stefans badly injured unresponsive body. Climbing into the ambulance with him, refusing to leave Stefans side. 

Stefan is in a coma for ten days, following surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain. He has a fractured skull, a serious concussion and severe burns to his neck which was unprotected from the fire. Vale, Pol, Aleix, Nicky and Alex spend alternate days by his side, willing him to get better. Coming round Stefan is confused, he has no idea how long he has been in the coma, but seeing Vale there, next to him, brings a smile to his face. 

“I am so sorry for what I said to you, never do that again Stefan, we have all been worried sick. We love you, they won’t let us all in at the same time, so we made a schedule so you’ll never be alone”. “It’s okay Vale, I will be fine. I think, actually I can’t think it hurts too much” He is babbling, almost incomprehensible as he lies back against the pillows. 

“What happened in the race?” his head feels so fuzzy, “I won, then got disqualified for getting off my bike and making sure you were okay, apparently it was dangerous, so Lorenzo got my trophy, but you are one of us Stefan, lifetime membership! And if you really want me to stop picking on Marc, I will. Really.” Stefan smiles at him, “It’s okay Vale, but did you find him?”

“Oh shit, no. I completely forgot. Oh well, I’m sure he is fine.” Stefan tries to laugh, but his head still hurts too much. “Get some rest, I will be back in 5 days, Aleix will be here tomorrow, then Pol, then Nicky and then Alex. Unless of course they let you go home before then, then we are all coming to stay with you!”.

“Vale?” “Yes” Turning back to face Stefan, “Thank you”. 

* 

Vale heads back to the hotel, happier now that he knows Stefan is finally awake. Opening door, he gets the biggest shock. Colin is sitting on his bed, at his feet; tied up, and smelling terrible is Marc. “How?” “Well I knew you forgot, so I thought I would do the job for you!” “Thanks Colin, now can he please have a shower?!”


	30. Tabloid Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc sells his story to a British Tabloid

Stefan has to stay in hospital for several weeks, but he is allowed to be transferred to one closer to home, so his family and friends can spend more time with him, lying in the bed, while Vale, Pol, Aleix, Alex and Nicky all go to Texas for the second round of the championship, really hurts. He is bored with the hospital already! They all promise to bring him back a present, and give him one last hug, before they have to leave. 

Waking up the next day, to one of the nurses, standing there, looking really nervous. “Stefan, I think you need to read this”, handing him a copy of the British tabloid: The Sun. Looking at the front Page, Stefan is really glad he hasn’t eaten yet, the picture would make him lose his breakfast! Staring up at him is the ugliest Picture of Marc Marquez he has ever seen. Just above the picture is this headline:

“SPANKED MARC MARQUEZ, NAMES TORMENTORS”

Horrified, he turns to page five, settling back to read the article.

21 year old Marc Marquez, has endured horrible experiences over the last eighteen months, at the hands of seven people he thought were his friends. He has been; tied up, kidnapped, whipped, thrown out of an aeroplane, thrown out of a window and much more.

“I missed the race in Qatar because they tricked me into getting into an aeroplane, before throwing me out. I was so terrified. Then they told me to walk back to the airport, leaving me alone, in the woods, lost, for three weeks. But the worst thing,” he continues, a tear in his eye, “They got Alex, my little brother. They brainwashed him into thinking that I was the evil one.” 

He tells me that he was kidnapped by Colin Edwards, he made him wear a potato sack, and he whipped him repeatedly. Asked why someone would be so evil, Marc breaks down in tears; “I have no idea”. 

I ask him for the names of those responsible for ruining Marcs life, and he gives me 6 names: Valentino Rossi, Colin Edwards, Pol Espargaro, Aleix Espargaro, Nicky Hayden and Stefan Bradl. “They put me on trial, when I didn’t do anything wrong. Pol Espargaro found me guilty, because he hates me, it was a set up, and it wasn’t fair. They forced me on a plane to Texas, where Colin kept me as a slave. It was awful, every second of it. Pol Espargaro had a silly accident, which was all his own fault, but I got the blame”. 

Lifting his shirt, Marc shows me the scars on his back, telling me that they go all the way down his ass and legs. “This is what they did to me physically, but the mental scars are so much worse, and will be there for the rest of my life. All I want is for them to face justice for what they have done to me, and to my brother, Alex was so innocent, he really doesn’t deserve being brainwashed by them”, there is so much venom in Marcs voice as he spits out “them”. 

It is such a heart breaking tale, an innocent young man, subjected to all sorts of dreadful scenarios, by seemingly uncaring, jealous rivals.

Stefan, growing more and more horrified as he reaches the end, needs to ring Vale straight away. 

Stefan: Vale, problem!  
Vale: Stefan?? What’s wrong?? Are you okay??  
Stefan: Read the Sun, google it.

There is silence for about ten minutes, before Stefans phone springs to life with a new message

Vale: WTF?! There is so much wrong with that article, how dare he say Pols crash was his own fault?? Showing it to everyone else now.

The plane is full of stunned silences from all of them. Furious, Aleix breaks the silence; “He nearly killed my brother, he is lucky I let him live!” Pol nods his agreement, “It wasn’t my fault, was it?” “No, it was not your fault, I thought you were okay now, he is dredging up those awful memories, you have one nightmare, and I will throw him in a river and stamp on his head until he drowns!” 

“Brainwashed? But I love you guys, I don’t want to leave you, ever”. 

“It’s okay Alex, nothing is going to happen to you, we are going to Texas, and we will work out what we are going to do when we get there. “What if they arrest Colin? He did whip Marc” “Alex, it’s all going to be okay, no one is going to believe the garbage that Marc Marquez spouts, he doesn’t mention any of the bad things he did, pretending he had amnesia, sleeping with Danni, what really happened that day Pol broke his ankle, him not caring about you being sent to Texas and tortured, trust me Alex, this is not going to change a thing”.

Getting off the plane, Vale is not so sure, faced with open hostility from fans, the press, even their own team members. Marc is loving the attention, journalists swarming him, for quotes desperate for some more ammunition. 

Alex storming into the Repsol Honda garage; “Marc! We need to talk. Vale was right, you are pathetic. I read the article, they are my family now, they love me and I love them. You need to go back and sort this, and apologise to Pol. He did nothing to deserve what you did to him, and now you are trying to ruin our lives again. GIVE IT UP MARC!” Not stopping to hear his reply, Alex runs back out into the pitlane. 

Alex goes back to his garage, where Lily is waiting for him. “I read the story Alex, your brother is one weird, messed up individual!” Alex laughs, “Yeah I know, why do you think I never spend anytime with him?! Trust me there is so much that article doesn’t tell you”. “Will you tell me?” “Yeah, I will tell you everything”.

Alex: Colin, can I bring Lily to our meeting?  
Colin: Sure, I know how much you love her, maybe it is time she met our special gang!

“After the race, we are all going to Colins for a few days. Danni will be there with baby Marco, you will love him”, smiling at Alex, Lily is falling in love with him, she can’t wait to meet his friends, and learn more about his life.


	31. Beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is desperate for Alex' forgiveness, but Alex isn't ready to forgive him yet.

"I can’t believe this" Lily is sitting on Alex’ lap, listening to Pols story, she can’t cope with the idea of him being left out there, alone for over eight hours. He is so lucky to be alive. "It’s true", Aleix tells her, he is sitting on the floor, Pol in his arms, trembling slightly as he relives the whole nightmare. Having listened to their side of the story, she can see why Alex is here, with his friends, rather than being with his brother. His brother is a dangerous psychopath.

"All that rubbish about Colin brainwashing me isn’t true Lily, Marc sold me to Colin, to save his own neck. My own brother doesn’t love me, despite what he claimed in that article". There is sadness in Alex’ eyes though, "I don’t miss him, I know this is going to sound awful, but here with Colin and my friends, and with you I truly feel like I am part of a real family." Looking around at Colin, Vale, Danni, who has the sleeping baby Marco in her arms, Pol, Aleix, Nicky and Lily, "I love you all so much, but it doesn’t feel right without Stefan, I miss the way he would try and talk us out of some of the more inventive schemes" "Yeah and I miss the way we would ignore him and carry on!" Pol interrupts, laughing now. "He’s right, I am really glad he is going to be okay, and that we cancelled the auditions, the group just isn’t the same without Stefans conscience, maybe we should rename him Jiminy!"

They lapse into a comfortable silence, broken only by one of them occasionally reaching for more food, crunching it between their teeth.

*

The article has bought Marc so much attention, from media and from fans. He suddenly finds himself inundated with attention from girls, guys, even the occasional dog is seen wearing a Marc Marquez jacket. He loves it, the sympathy he is getting from girls telling him that Alex will be back, and until he realises what an idiot he has been, they will keep him company. Heading back to his hotel room after the race, he is smiling, while he leads the two girls he chose towards his bed. He doesn’t even know their names, and he doesn’t care. This is what he deserves, after everything Vale put him through.

But his heart isn’t in it, not really. Maybe it is time Marc was more honest with himself, maybe it is time he apologised to Alex. He has regretted giving Alex up for so long, but has been too afraid to say anything, he would rather act like a selfish brat, who was willing to sell his own brother, than admit that he really misses him.

"Marc? Are you okay?" "No, I really want Alex back", finally admitting it aloud, even if it is too a complete stranger, calms Marc down. There he has said it, out loud and sincerely. "Then go out there and fight for him, tell him that you’re sorry. This won’t end until you do Marc". "Okay, the next round in Argentina I am doing it. I am going to end this, and win my little brother back", with that Marc falls asleep, fully clothed, on top of the blanket. The girls carefully get him into bed, tucking the blanket up around his shoulders, before quietly slipping out the door.

*

The weeks between Texas and Argentina are a whirlwind of happiness for Alex and Lily, now she has finished college they have all day to spend together. Travelling down to Argentina, laughing at the usual arguing going on between Pol and Aleix, “Do they ever stop?” “Nope” Alex replies “But you try picking on one of them, and watch the other jump to his defence”. Before adding, “that’s the sort of relationship I wanted with Marc”. Lily sighs, slipping her arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay to miss him sometimes Alex, he is after all, your brother” “Thanks” he whispers.

*

Marc has to find Alex, he needs to talk to him. Heading towards the Marc VDS garage, he finds him, with a girl Marc doesn’t know. “Alex? We need to talk, properly.” Looking that Lily, “in private”. “Okay, if that’s what you want” lowering his voice “get Vale”, just so she can hear him. “What do you want Marc?” “To say sorry”, “What for? Hurting Pol, hurting Vale or hurting me?” “Hurting you, Vale and Pol got what they deserved!” “Wrong answer Marc, they are my friends, my family. They were there for me, when I needed you.” Lily and Vale are back, “I think you should leave Marc”, “No. Never again am I leaving Alex. Please Alex you have to listen to me, I will never do anything to hurt you, ever again” “I’m not interested any more Marc, I can’t forgive you yet. Please just leave.” “You heard him, leave.”

Marc gives him one last fleeting look before he runs back up the pit lane, in tears, he has no idea what to do next. His heart is telling him to fight, but his head is saying no, just leave. His heart wins out, he is not giving up. All through Friday practise and Saturday qualifying Marc tries to talk to him, but Alex isn’t interested. The front row press conference, sees Marc on pole, with Vale and Pol in second and third, sitting in between the two of them, he can feel their contempt. But they are in a crowded press office and there is nothing either of them can do.

Marc tries to talk to Vale on their way out, asking him again if he will talk to Alex for him, “No”, is the only response he can get though, as Pol and Vale walk away.

It is raining Sunday morning. Alex heads out of the garage for the Moto 2 warm up, but the rain is getting heavier, thunder and lightening arrive, causing the session to be redflagged. But it is too late for Alex, his bike is struck by lightning, knocking him unconscious, before he hits the ground, hard.

Horrified shouts throughout the paddock, from Vale, Marc, Pol and Aleix especially, almost drowning out the thunder rumbling directly over their heads. Lily is crying as they fight their way to the medical centre. Finally Vale and Marc are united, as they desperately await news.


	32. Happy Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex really needs the full support from everyone, even Marc, even if it means an end to the war.

They all know that Alex could die, he might already be dead. Standing in the medical centre, waiting for the ambulance to arrive, is Marcs worst nightmare, everything that has happened over the last eighteen months, doesn’t matter anymore, as he lies in Vales arms sobbing, begging Vale to make Alex better. 

Alex isn’t breathing when he arrives in the medical centre, the lightning strike caused him to have a heart attack, pushing past Marc and Vale, they take Alex into another room. Marc breaks away from Vales embrace and is pacing up and down the small room, missing his own warm up session, but he doesn’t care. Vale stays with Marc, he has text Colin and Stefan, to let them know that Alex has been seriously injured, Colin texting back straight away.

Colin: What? How? Tell him I am on my way, will be there as soon as I can.

“Colin is on his way here Marc”, Vale can’t cope with Alex being hurt. “Okay, but what are we going to do? Vale I am so sorry. For everything. I never wanted any of this to happen” Vale holds his arms open for Marc, “It’s okay Marc, everything will be fine. Alex is in the best possible place, they’re are doing everything they can for him, you just have to trust them”. 

They transfer Alex to the hospital, Vale, Marc, Pol, Aleix and Nicky following in Vales hire car. They still haven’t told Marc anything, and he feels so helpless. Sitting on the back seat in between Aleix and Nicky, shivering, Nicky tries telling him that Alex will be okay, trying to convince himself at the same time. Wanting it so much to be true, Nicky really loves Alex, they all do. 

The news is not positive though, Alex is still alive, thanks to the medical staff at the circuit managing to successfully restart his heart, but he has suffered serious damage to his lungs, caused by the heat from the lightning, and burns to most of his body. 

It is several hours before Marc is allowed to see him, lying in an induced coma, hooked up to a ventilator, Alex looks about twelve years old. Vale follows him into the room, “Everything is going to work out Marc, I know you’re scared, we all are, but we have to stay strong. For Alex.” “What if I can’t though? What if he doesn’t make it? How can I carry on living without him?” “I felt the same way when Marco died, there were times when I thought I would never smile again. I wanted to give up on life, stop racing, stop fighting. But you have to keep living, we will be right by your side, no matter what happens. It’s okay to cry Marc, it just shows you are only human”.

The next twenty four hours are slow, so slow they feel like forty eight. All the animosity has gone, there is no tension, not even between Marc and Pol. All of them are asleep in the waiting room. Aleix, Vale, Marc and Nicky in the uncomfortable, plastic chairs, with Pol lying across them, his head on Aleix’ knee. 

Vale is suddenly woken by the door opening, Colin has arrived, looking like he hasn’t slept, behind him is Stefan. Raising an eyebrow, he is surprised to see him. “When did they discharge you from the hospital?” “They didn’t, there was no way I was staying there, when I feel fine, and Alex needs me”. Vale is overcome with a sudden urge to hug Stefan, but he can’t get up, there is an Espargaro asleep on him! 

“There are plenty of chairs, so why is Pol asleep on you?” Colin asks, “Well these chairs are uncomfortable, and you know what Pol is like! I really need to get up though, help!” Colin laughs, gently picking Pol up, sitting back down with him. He doesn’t stir, but the removal of his warm, calming weight wakes the others up. 

The afternoon is long, they tell Colin and Stefan everything they know about Alex’ condition. Pol waking up when the pizza arrives. Lily, Danni and baby Marco arrive late in the afternoon, but nothing has changed, the doctors saying that there are small improvements with Alex’ lung capacity, but he is not ready to come off the ventilator yet, and would not be able to get enough air into his lungs. 

Facing another night in the horrible plastic chairs, is not one any of them are looking forward too, and they all really need a shower. Booking into the hotel next to the hospital, Marc sharing a room with Stefan, he just doesn’t want to be alone. 

Sleeping in a bed is a welcome relief for all of them, waking up they all feel a lot more positive, surely today is the day when they get some good news. But they don’t, it is still the same story, Alex is improving slowly, but he needs time. It could be weeks before they can take him off the ventilator. 

By the end of the week, Vale, Pol, Nicky and Aleix are under pressure to get back to Europe for the Jerez race, due to take place the following weekend. Marc can hear Vale on the phone arguing with Lin Jarvis, telling him that he isn’t prepared to abandon Alex, or Marc, right now. 

“There are more important things than racing, I can’t leave Alex now. I will quit before I leave”. Hanging up, resisting the urge to throw his phone across the room, spotting Marc staring at him. “Would you really quit?” “If it meant staying here and looking after Alex. Yes. This gang comes with lifetime membership, we look after each other, no matter what”.

“Can I join?” “It’s alright with me Marc”, he really means it, right now he would do anything to protect Marc Marquez, he really is one of them now. They have a meeting in the waiting room, Pol sitting on Aleix’ lap to avoid the uncomfortable plastic chair, but they all agree. Marc is officially one of them now, Alex bought them all together. 

Three days later the doctors take him off the ventilator, they are all in the room, holding their breath, desperately hoping that Alex takes one, it sounds laboured, but it is there. He is breathing on his own, finally. 

He is really confused when he regains consciousness, seeing Marc and Vale in the same room, and not trying to kill each other makes him so happy. “What’s going on?” He asks them, as they all crowd around his bed. “Well you got hit by lightning, Marc joined our gang, Vale quit racing and Danni is having another baby in about 7 months!” “Get real Pol, how did I get hit by lightning?” Colin laughs, “it’s true Alex, all of it! During warm up for Argentina, you have been in a coma for nearly three weeks” 

Lily moves closer to his bed, taking his hand, “I have missed you so much, there was a time we really weren’t sure you would make it, I love you Alex.” Alex had no idea it was so serious, “I love you too Lily, I love all of you so much”.

*

Alex makes a full recovery, and sets Marc up with one of Lilys friends, they move too Texas and have a double wedding, with Colin Edwards as Alex’ best man and Vale as Marcs. Danni gives birth to identical twin girls, while Vale tells anyone who will listen how painful he found childbirth! Pol, Aleix and Stefan all win the world championship, while Nicky retires to Kentucky to spend time with his family, but they’re all happy, finally there all happy. And they plan on being friends forever, no matter how far apart they live.


End file.
